


Neighbours

by Larry_IsMyJam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, M/M, a lot of fluff, dont really know what to put in here so yeah, exam year, louis and harry are neighbours, they're all 17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_IsMyJam/pseuds/Larry_IsMyJam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17 year old Harry got bullied at his old school. He moves with his family to a town named Doncaster. It's like he lives a whole new life. He soon becomes friends with his new neighbour, Louis and makes even more friends when school starts.</p><p>Louis and Harry start to get feelings for each other and soon they become more than just friends. Everything goes well, until they go on a school trip to Amsterdam. Can they get fixed or is it too late?</p><p>*THIS STORY IS UNDER MAJOR EDITING*</p><p> </p><p>Or: just a fluff story of two teenage boys falling in love with a light side of drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my story! I've been working on this story on Wattpad for a while! If you prefer Wattpad, you can read it here: http://www.wattpad.com/story/13402501-neighbours-larry-stylinson 
> 
> I'm just a 16 year old dutch girl who is still learning English at school, so there might be some mistakes! I'm trying my best! Also, this is my first story I've ever written so be kind :)
> 
> Enjoy!

LOUIS' P.O.V

It was a sunny day and I was sitting at the cooking isle. The summer break had started a week ago and sun was shining through the window on my face. I was texting with my best friend Liam who was on a holiday in Italy with my other friend Zayn.

They asked if I wanted to join them but my mother just gave birth to two new siblings so I didn't want to leave her with all the work at home. My dad had to work and next to my two new siblings I had four other sisters who someone needed to take care of.

I pressed the send button when my mum walked in the kitchen. "Hi darling, could you help me with the groceries please?"

"Sure", I said as I stood up from my chair. She gave me one of the large bags with groceries and I walked towards the fridge. I started to put the products one by one into the fridge.

"While you're helping me now anyway, could you bring these cookies and flowers to the new neighbours? I need to bring Lottie to one of her friends."

I groaned. "Do I really need to do that now? I was planning on skyping with Zayn and Liam.

"Please Boobear, I'll make whatever you want for dinner if you'll bring these to the new neighbours."

"Okay okay, I agreed."

When I finished putting the groceries into the fridge, I picked up the cookies and the flowers. I got my coat and walked out of the door towards the front garden of our new neighbours, the family Styles. It was quite a normal house which was finally sold after four years. It was a detached white house with big windows. I walked through the little front yard towards the door. On the door stood the number 17 in gold.

I sighed when I arrived at the door with the flowers in my right hand and the cookies in my left hand. I pushed the golden door bell right from the door with my finger tops and waited patiently as I heard the door bell sound echoing through the house.

I waited a while and just when I wanted to turn around thinking the new neighbours were too busy with unpacking their stuff and furniture, I heard footsteps coming in the hall towards the front door. I quickly turned back around towards the door and waited curiously. The door opened. I heard a happy voice saying: "Hiiiii".

"Uhmm. Hi..Hiii" I stuttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next ones will be longer, don't worry :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't really know what to say, enjoy!

LOUIS' P.O.V.

I heard a happy voice saying: "Hiiiii". "Uhmm. Hi..Hiii" I stuttered.

In front of me stood a boy with chocolate brown curly hair. The curls covered his ears and a part of his forehead. He had beautiful emerald green eyes. He looked like the same age as me, but he looked taller than me which wasn't that surprising because I was really short for my age. But he was really tall. What am I even looking at; I'm not gay, am I?

"Uhmm I'm Louis. I'm your new neighbour", I said. "My mum asked me to bring you these flowers and self-made cookies."

"Oh, well thank you", the boy said. "My name is Harry by the way. Come in!" I handed him the cookies and the flowers so I could hang up my coat.

Why am I so shy? When I'm around Zayn and Liam I'm the loudest of all! I looked to my reflex in the mirror in the hall. I looked like I normal teen looks when they have a lazy day. I was wearing my glasses, a simple dark blue t shirt, some black jeans, black Vans and a grey beany.

I walked behind Harry through the living room towards the kitchen. I was quite surprised because the house already changed a lot. Before the family Styles moved in, there lived an old couple in this house. I've visited them a few times and let's say that the furniture and the decorations looked as old as themselves. The old wallpaper and the stale smell were gone and painters were painting all the walls white.

There stood a couch and a telly in the middle of the room. Plastic covered the furniture and papers lied on the ground so there wouldn't drop any paint on it. On the other side of the room stood a lot of boxes with different rooms written on each box.

As I walked behind Harry, I could see how long and thin his legs were. He wore black tight jeans and a white plain t-shirt. His arms were quite muscled and you could see he had some great biceps. Harry put the cookies on the cooking isle. I observed the kitchen which was already done. Everywhere were wooden cabinets. At the other side of the kitchen was a big window which made the kitchen really light.

I looked through the window and saw the back yard. All I saw was dark brown sand but in the back of the garden stood a wooden porch swing with white big cushions. "My mum is a landscaper. She is going to create the whole garden by herself. She'll start next week after everything in the house is done." Harry suddenly said.

I turned my face to him and saw he set the flowers in some water in the sink. "Really? That's amazing! I want to see the result when it's done", I said enthusiast.

"Well, I think it's going to take a while till it's done, he laughed...

There was a little awkward silence. Do you want something to drink?" Harry asked. "Sure". "Well, we actually only have tea, because we haven't done groceries yet.." "Don't worry about it", I said, "I love tea", I smiled.

We sat at the cook isle and drank our tea in silence. A woman whom I assume was Harry's mum walked in the kitchen. "Harry, oh I didn't see you there", she said while she looked at me. "Hi I'm your new neighbour, Louis." "He brought us some flowers and cookies, Harry said. "Aw, how nice of you! You shouldn't have done that! I'm Anne by the way, Harry's mom." "Nice to meet you Anne."

"Harry, don't forget to bring your stuff upstairs today. We want to finish painting the walls tomorrow so the boxes need to be removed by tomorrow" , Anne said. "I could help you if you want, I said" 

"Oh well, help is always welcome". We finished drinking our tea's and walked towards the boxes in the living room. "Here", he said friendly and handed me a box with 'HARRY'S ROOM' on it. He also grabbed a box and I followed him upon the stairs with the box in my hands.

Luckily the box wasn't that heavy. We walked through the hallway and stopped at the second door on our left. He opened the door and dropped the box on his bed and I followed his actions. 

I looked around and observed his room. He had black walls which believe me or not made his room look warm. In the right corner stood his desk five feet away from his bed. He had a wooden double bed with white sheets. In the left corner stood a big wooden book case. Opposite the bed was a big window with white curtains.

I looked left through the window and saw my own room through the window which is opposite to Harry's window. There was about 23 feet between our windows. There was a tree right from the windows which formed a bridge between the two windows. "Is that your room?", Harry asked.

"Yes, I said a bit ashamed of my superman comforter. I felt weird. When Liam or Zayn was around, I didn't feel ashamed at all, but when I was with Harry it was different. Which was weird, because I only knew him for nearly an hour.

"Whoa cool", he said. 

Harry walked towards his bed to open the boxes and took some books out of the boxes and placed them in his bookcase next to some other books. He walked back to the boxes and took a picture frame out of the box I carried. On the picture I saw a young Harry with an older man. "Who's that?", I asked.

"Me and my dad on my eighth birthday. He died when I was nine.. This has always been my favourite picture with him".

"Oh, I'm so sorry Harry!" I gave him a hug.

"It's okay, you couldn't have known". To my surprise he tightened the hug.

I had mixed up feelings when he released the hug. I felt so sorry for Harry, but I also felt sad because his body was so warm and my chest didn't want to leave his body yet. My cheeks reddened at the thought. 

I tried to cheer him up. We had some laughs while I helped him with the last few boxes. 

Finally we were done with placing all his stuff on the right places. I sat on his desk chair and Harry sat on the edge of his bed.

"So..Why did you move to Doncaster?", I asked.

"Well", he started. "A few years after my dad died my mum married a new guy, named Robin. We still lived in Holmes Chappel for a while, but we all wanted to start a new life and leave the past behind. So we moved to Doncaster, because Robin used to live here when he was as old as we are now. My sister Gemma goes to a university in Oxford, but she visits almost all the weekends."

"Oh, that's great Harry".

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" 

"Well in that case I'm actually the complete opposite to you. I have 5 younger sisters and one younger brother. His mouth fell open.

"WHAT?! That's so many!" He stared at me with big eyes.

I laughed. "I know. Sometimes it's really annoying, but we're all really close with each other".

We talked for hours about useless stories about our families. 

"I should probably go home before my mum is going to get worried".

"Oh, yes! I didn't notice it was that late already", he said and I thought I heard a little disapointment in his voice.

"Well I can give you my number so maybe you can visit my house tomorrow".

"Yeah, sounds good", he said.

We gave our phones to each other. I typed my number in Harry's phone and I saw he did the same with mine. I clicked on the camera to make a photo of myself. I pushed on the front cam and stood close to Harry. "SMILEEEEEE!", I yelled and took the picture when we were both smiling. I saved the picture."You should send that picture to me later so I can save it at your number as well!".

He laughed, still surprised from the unexpected selfie, "Okay". 

We walked downstairs towards the front door. He opened the door and I walked out of the door. I waved, "Byeeee!! See ya tomorrow!!"

"See ya tomorrow!! He waved back and I couldn't hide my smile when I saw a bright smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, the English school system is really different from the Dutch one, so it might be wrong, but I tried :)

LOUIS' P.O.V.

I walked into my room and grabbed my laptop. I sat on my bed, my face towards Harry's room. I put the laptop on my lap. I clicked on the Skype icon and saw Liam was online. I clicked the 'call' button and waited. Suddenly I saw two familiar faces. "Hiiiiiiii!", I said to my two best friends.

"Hiiiii!", they said back in chorus. "Mate! Since when does it take you 5 hours to bring some flowers and cookies to your neighbours?" Zayn asked. "Where have you been man?!" 

"Yeah, we were getting worried!", Liam added. 

"Well..It turns out the new neighbours have a son of uhmm...our age I think..I haven't even asked him." We only talked about our families and some funny stories but I actually don't know anything about Harry himself. "His name is Harry", I went on, "He is really nice, has beautiful eyes and some cute curls". Shit did I just said that last thing out loud? Well it didn't mean anything, did it? I had no idea what I was even thinking about. 

"Sound like somebody has a little crush on Harry" Zayn said teasingly, breaking me out of my thoughts. 

"WHAT?! NO!", I yelled at my laptop. "I only met him yesterday!"

"Wooaaahh, calm down mate! I was just kidding!" 

"Whatever..."I shrugged."How have you been doing in Italy without me?"

"Great! Liam said enthusiastic. "I finally got a little tan!" We all laughed. 

"Actually we've just been chilling by the swimming pool, went out and met some girls", Zayn added. "We haven't done anything special.. Still a shame you couldn't come with us though!"

"Yeahh... I know!" I've got to go though! Dinner is ready in a few minutes! See ya later guys!!"

"Byeeee", I heard them saying before I pressed the 'end call' button. 

I walked to my desk and grabbed my phone. I unlocked my screen and saw I had a new what's app message from Harry. I read the message. 'Hiiii Lou!! Thanks for being my first real friend here :) x' and he also sent the selfie we made.

I laughed at the nickname he gave me. I tapped with my finger on the picture and stared at it. I noticed his dimples. He looked so adorable. I saved the picture as his contact picture and texted back: 'No problem Hazza! Can't wait to see you tomorrow! x'.

My sisters already had dinner when I came downstairs. "I've waited for you so you don't have to eat alone", my mum said as she sat down at the cooking isle with her plate. I grabbed my plate with pizza and sat next to her.

"So how are the new neighbours? I didn't expect you to stay that long."

I told her about Harry and Anne and that Harry will visit tomorrow. We talked about some other things and ate our pizzas. After dinner I put the plates in the dishwasher and went to my room. I watched a few movies until I got tired.

I walked towards my wardrobe and grabbed some pyjamas out of the top drawer. I pulled of my shirt and tossed it on the ground. I pulled down my pants and wiggled them of my feet, tossing them on the ground with my right feet next to my shirt. I only stood in my boxers in the middle of my room. 

I was putting on my pyjama pants when I watched out of my window and saw a curly haired boy observing me from under his sheets. We both turned red and Harry quickly turned his head away and pretended he was sleeping. I chuckled. I just couldn't be mad at him. I walked back to my bed and crawled under the soft and warm sheets. I almost immediately fell asleep in a restful sleep. 

*next day*

I slowly woke up when I heard someone knocking on my bedroom door. "Darling wake up, it's 10am and I don't want you to lie in your bed all day", my mum said.

I groaned loudly, turned around and burried my face in my pillow. I sighed. "I don't want to get out, it's summer break". 

"Well you better get out of bed if you want Harry to come over". My sleepy head forgot about yesterday and I smiled when I remembered Harry was coming over today. I looked at Harry's room from my bed but there was no life in his room.

I got out of bed and grabbed my phone from my nightstand. I unlocked it and saw a what's app message from Liam. It was a selfie from him and Zayn at the swimming pool chilling on their towels.

I laughed at their duckfaces and texted back: 'looks like you're having lots of fun ha nice duckfaces'. After that I sent the selfie me and Harry took yesterday and texted: 'but our selfie looks way better ha'. 

Liam immediately texted back' ha you wish, but you were right, he does look cute'. 

I laughed at our conversation and walked downstairs into the kitchen. I wasn't really hungry so I just grabbed a cup of tea and some cereal. I ate it while leaning against the counter. I put the bowl and the spoon in the dishwasher when I was done and walked back to my room.

I made sure Harry couldn't look and got out of my PJ's. I put on some clean underwear, tight blue jeans and a white button up shirt and my black vans. I walked to the bathroom. Luckily none of my sisters were in the bathroom, because they take ages to get ready in the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, did my hair in a quiff and put in my eye contacts.

I watched some South Park while relaxing on my bed. It was around 1pm now and quite sunny. South Park was over and nothing else was on the telly so I decided to play a bit on my keyboard which stood in the corner of my room next to my window. I moved my fingers over the keys and started playing. My mum bought it for my 14th birthday. I liked to play and just settle down. I didn't need to think about anything else. I wasn't that good though, because I never got piano lessons. Sometimes I just looked up a video on YouTube to learn how to play a specific song.

I decided to play the song I learned a few weeks ago to see if I was still possible to remember it.

I started singing while playing the chords

When the days are cold

And the cards all fold

And the saints we see

Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail

And the ones we hail

Are the worst of all

And the blood’s run stale

I want to hide the truth

I want to shelter you

But with the beast inside

There’s nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It’s where my demons hide

It’s where my demons hide

Don’t get too close

It’s dark inside

It’s where my demons hide

It’s where my demons hide

When the curtains call

Is the last of all

When the lights fade out

All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave

And the masquerade

Will come calling out

At the mess you made

Don’t want to let you down

But I am hell bound

Though this is all for you

Don’t want to hide the truth

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It’s where my demons hide

It’s where my demons hide

Don’t get too close

It’s dark inside

It’s where my demons hide

It’s where my demons hide

They say it's what you make

I say it's up to fate

It's woven in my soul

I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright

I want to save their light

I can't escape this now

Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It’s where my demons hide

It’s where my demons hide

Don’t get too close

It’s dark inside

It’s where my demons hide

It’s where my demons hide

"I didn't know you could sing", I heard a soft voice saying. I looked up and saw Harry standing in my doorway.

"Holy shit Harry, you scared the shit out of me! How long have you been standing there?" I asked him. My cheeks were as red as a tomato.

"Long enough to hear that you have an absolutely beautiful voice!" he said.

My cheeks got redder if that was even possible. "Oh, thanks".

"You made some mistakes on the piano though. Let me help". Before I knew Harry stood behind me while I sat on a crutch in front of my keyboard. He leaned over my shoulders placing his large, warm hands on my tiny, little hands. I shivered as an electricity feeling flew through my body. He slowly moved our fingers to play the right notes. "Well, sing Lou!" I chuckled when he said the nickname. It sounded even better coming from his mouth. What am I thinking. I started singing softly and Harry started singing along with me. The song ended.

"Wow Harry! Your voice is way more beautiful than mine!"

"Thanks", Harry said while he blushed. "After graduation I want to go to a conservatorium."

"Ahh that's great Harry! Speaking of schools. Which one are you going after summer break?"

"Doncaster high, 12th grade, class B. (A/N: not sure if this is even possible but hey it's fiction) 

"You're in the same class as me!", I said enthusiastically. "That's going to be a great last year! My other two friends Zayn and Liam are also in our class. You'll like them!"

"Nice! I want to meet them! Do you have a picture of them?"

"Well they're on holiday in Italy right now, but they'll be back in a few days. We can meet them then." I unlocked my phone and showed Harry the selfie Liam sent to me yesterday. 

"They look kind. I can't wait to meet them. How old are you guys actually?"

"We are all 17. I'll turn 18 on Christmas evening", I said smiling. "What about you Hazza?"

"I'm also 17. My birthday is on February the first." We talked on for hours while sitting on my bed. Suddenly my mum knocked on my door and came in. 

"Hii, are you having fun guys? I was wondering if Harry would like to stay for dinner."

"Sure, if it's not a bother."

"Of course not! Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes."

"Okay", we both said in synchronize. We walked downstairs into the living room and sat down on the couch. Suddenly we heard a baby crying from the other side of the room. "Is that a baby crying?!", Harry said while his face lit up.

"Uhm, yes. I told you about all my siblings yesterday, didn't I?"

"Yes, but you didn't tell me it were babies!" he said while we walked towards the babies. "How old are they?"

"They are only three weeks old. That's the reason why I'm home instead of in Italy."

"They are so adorable!" Harry had a wide smile on his face. "Can I hold one of them?", he asked me. 

"Sure you can". He got crying Ernest out of the baby box and put him in his arms. Ernest immediately stopped crying. Harry cuddled with him and wiped his finger over Ernest' little nose. This was the cutest thing I had ever seen. I got my phone out of my pocket and made a picture of Harry and Ernest. 

"Dinner is ready!", we heard my mum calling from the living room and walked towards the kitchen where all my sisters were already seated. They all stared at Harry and I felt some jealous feeling. "Uhmm..Who is this?" Phoebe asked. 

"Hiii, I'm Harry, one of your new neighbours." 

"Hiii", all my four sisters said in chorus. We sat down and eat our meal. We ate while my sisters threw Harry dead with all their questions. After dinner we went back to my room and sat on my bed. 

"Want to watch a film?"

"Sure", Harry said.

"Let's watch 'Mama' then." I put the DVD in the DVD player, put the lights out and sat down next to Harry with the remote controller.

"Isn't 'Mama' a thriller?" Harry asked with anxiety in his eyes.

"Yes, that's why we're watching it.", I smirked.

"Can't we watch another film? I really don't like thrillers.."

"Oh come on, you'll survive!" The film started and we layed under my sheets. Harry put the sheets up to his nose. I couldn't stop watching Harry. He was so cute, so distracting. I really need to stop thinking these things. I wasn't paying attention to the film anymore. Suddenly Harry gave a little scream and clutched his fingers to my shirt. The electricity started to flew through my body again. 

"I..I'm sorry I didn't mean to grab you. I'm just such a pussy." He blushed.

"It's okay. I don't mind". But was it okay? I never felt this electricity feeling before. Only when Harry touched me. What was going on? I hesitated but put my arms around him and pulled him closer. "I'm a pussy too", I chuckled.

After the film ended I walked to Phoebe and Daisy's room and grabbed a Disney princess film because apparently Harry liked them. I got back under the sheets next to Harry and we watched Cinderella.

In the end Harry fell asleep on my chest. I heard little snores. My hand went through his hair stroking his curls. Harry suddenly wrapped his arms around my middle whispering: "Lou.." 

"Yes?", I said, but I didn't got an answer. Was he dreaming about me? I blushed and slowly fell in a deep restful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niall will be in the story later! Don't worry :)

LOUIS' P.O.V.

My eyes flickered as the sun shined through my curtains on my face. I slowly woke up. My eyes widened when I saw Harry lying on my chest, his arms wrapped around me, but I slowly remembered what happened last night. We watched a Disney movie and fell asleep.

He looked so peaceful. So cute. This was so wrong. I was getting serious feelings for this boy, but I was straight, right? I've had two girlfriends in my life, but I broke up with Emma last year. I just didn't feel anything for her anymore.

My hand slowly went through his hair and slowly made circles through his curls. His hair smelled so fresh and sweet like flowers. He looked so beautiful. I've never felt this feeling for someone else. Was this what love was. It couldn't be, could it? Louis Tomlinson wasn't gay. 

Suddenly Harry's eyes started to flicker and he slowly moved his head. He turned his face still not aware of the situation when our eyes locked. "Good morning."

"Good mor- Ooh my God! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep on you! You probably think I'm really weird right now. I'm so sorry!!"

"Harry, calm down. I didn't mind." A cold feeling filled my body when his warm body left my chest. It felt empty. What was this boy doing to me?

"I'm so sorry! Oh my god! My mum is probably freaking out, because I didn't sleep at home last night."

He still had a raspy morning voice. His voice was so low and he always talked so slow. Now he talked really fast but still with his raspy voice. He was so panicked. "Relax Harry. She probably already called my mum or something", I said trying to calm him down.

"I really need to go", he said while putting on his shoes. He tried to walk out of my room but I grabbed his wrist. 

"Don't be such a fool. There is nothing to worry about."

He looked at our wrists, took his hand back and walked out of the door, his cheeks still blushing from our hands touching. "I'm sorry Lou", he said while looking back one more time before leaving the house.

I sighed. What was wrong with him? He was gone before I knew. I was so confused. What was he even apologising for?

The day went by slow. I felt alone and I was bored, because I had nobody to talk to and nothing to do. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened that morning. Harry is probably disgusted, because I held his hand and probably knows that I have a crush on him. O shit.. I did not just think that. O god. I did. I have a crush on the boy next door who left me this morning.

I decided to text Liam and Zayn to Skype and soon I was calling them on my laptop. 

"Hiiii there!", I yelled at my laptop.

"Hey man!" Zayn and Liam said in synchronous.

"How are you? I miss you guys! It's so boring here!"

"Well, you have Harry now, don't you? Besides, we're back in two days. Everything is already packed and we're heading home tonight", Liam said.

"Well.. About Harry..He felt asleep on my chest last night, freaked out this morning, left in a rush and he looked like he never wanted to see me again and confused at the same time so yeah..that went great.."

"He fell asleep on your chest?!", Zayn shouted while they were both looking at me with big eyes.

"Yeah long story.. We were just watching movies. It was late and we both fell asleep."

"Well he still needs to meet us so he needs to see you again in two days", Zayn said.

Liam and Zayn told some stories of their holiday in Italy. After a while they had to head to bed because they had to leave at 4 AM. We said our goodbye's to each other and finished the Skype call.

I sat with my mum at the dining table eating some spaghetti. 

"Is there something wrong darling?" She said a worried tone. There we go. Why are people always so worried about me?

"No? What should be wrong? I'm just a bit lonely and bored I think.." I lied. I wasn't planning telling her about Harry and that I might be gay.

"Are you sure, because your eyes say something else."

"Yes! I'm sure! Zayn and Liam are heading home tonight, so I won't be alone anymore. You shouldn't worry about everything in my life! Can you just leave me alone for once!", I shouted before leaving the kitchen and running up the stairs towards my room.

I locked my door behind me so nobody could walk into my room. I lied down on my bed. I couldn't stop thinking. I really didn't want to be gay, but I just couldn't help it. Harry just gave me feelings I had never felt before. I couldn't resist him. I wanted to kiss him so bad. Those plump red lips. That innocent look on his face with those big green eyes. Everything about him was just perfect.

Zayn and Liam would probably be disgusted with me being gay. I didn't want to lose them. I couldn't tell them. I couldn't tell anyone.

A few minutes later I heard someone knocking on my door. I ignored it but the person kept knocking. "What?!" I shouted. 

"Honey, it's me. Please let me in. And don't you dare to say that you're okay, because I know that you're definitely not."

I sighed. Why was she always right? I was quite a good actor, but I just couldn't hide anything for her. She knows me to well. I slowly stood up and walked to my door to unlock it. The door opened revealing my mum. She walked after me towards my bed and sat next to me.

"Please tell me what's bothering you, Boo."

"It's nothing.. I just feel lonely. I haven't seen Zayn and Liam in two weeks."

"Well.. You have Harry, don't you?"

My stomach filled with butterflies when she spoke out his name. "Well.. I think I kinda scared the hell out of him.."

"Oh Louis.. What did you do this time?" 

"I haven't done anything wrong! I swear! He fell asleep on me like I was his teddy bear and totally freaked out when he woke up, because his mum probably didn't know where he was." I didn't tell her the rest of the story, because if I tell her I tried to calm him down by saying it didn't matter that he slept on me and that I hold his hand, she might find out that I'm gay. 

"That can't be the reason why he freaked out, can it?" She frowned. Ugh. Why is she so clever?

"I don't know.." I said hesitatingly. 

"Maybe you should ask him." Well this was definitely not the plan.

"Yeah.. Maybe I should", I lied.

"Oh come on Louis! Promise me you are going to talk to Harry. You are his only friend here. Don't let him down. I didn't raise you like that!" She said in a dramatic voice.

I laughed. "Okay, Okay! I'll go talk to him. He still needs to meet Zayn and Liam so I'll invite him the day after tomorrow. And now leave my room!" 

She laughed back at me. "Don't worry; I'll leave you alone in your men cave. You better clean this mess up before your friends come over though." Oh how that woman always made me smile. She is literally the best mum in the world.

I knew I couldn't hide my secret for long for my mother though. But I couldn't tell it her now. I only just figured out myself. Maybe it was just a phase after all. I decided to go to bed because this wasn't helping at all and I just needed to stop thinking for a while.

But that didn't help at all. I couldn't fall asleep and kept rolling around in my bed for hours. I couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful green eyes and the curly locks.

*The day after tomorrow*

I still couldn't stop thinking about Harry. It only got worse. I helped my mum to think about something else than Harry. It helped for a while, but after a few minutes the dimpled boy was back on my corneas again.

Luckily Liam and Zayn were finally coming over today. I missed hanging out with those boys. Even if it was only for two weeks. I slept a bit better last night but I'm still tired and it's almost impossible to see the floor in my room, but I really don't care about that at the moment.

I just had lunch and sat on the couch in the living room waiting for Zayn and Liam like an excited puppy. It felt like hours when the door bell finally rang. I jumped of the couch running towards the front door. I threw the door open revealing my two best friends. I jumped at them and hugged them tightly. "Hiiiiiiii!!", I yelled.

"Calm down bro!", Zayn joked while he almost fell back not expecting me to jump on them.

"I just missed you guys so much!"

"Yeah, we missed you too Louis, but we're kinda choking right now so..", Liam said.

"Oops..Sorry..", I said immediately revealing them out of my tight grip. They greeted my mum and a few moments later we were seated on my bed. They were telling some funny stories about their adventures in Italy but I wasn't really paying attention. I stared at Harry's room, but he wasn't in there.

"Hello? Earth to Louis!", Zayn said while waving with his hand in front of my face. 

I shook my head in confusion. "What?"

"What's wrong mate? You were just staring out your window with some creepy, sad, staring eyes. What were you thinking about? Looked like some deep thinking there", Liam said.

"Nothing just nothing, okay?"

"Oh come on Lou, maybe you can lie to other people, but you know you can't hide anything for us. Just tell us already. We'll find out anyway", Liam said.

I sighed. "It's Harry..." I let the gay part out of the sentence.

"Well, I'm sure he comes around... Have you already asked him to come to your house today?" 

"Yeah, we want to meet this oh so beautiful boy with the beautiful eyes and the oh so cute curls" Zayn said in a girly voice pretending to be me when I told them about Harry for the first time.

"Oh stop teasing me you little shit!"

"Wow, I can really feel you missed me", Zayn said in a dramatic, sarcastically voice with his hand on his chest.

"Okay stop it you two", Liam said coming between us."Just text him already." 

"Okay mum", I said. I got my phone out of my pocket while Liam sighed at me for calling him my mum which started to become a daily thing. I unlocked my screen and Zayn started smirking at me when he saw I put the selfie Harry and I took as my background. I felt my cheeks getting heated. His smirk only got wider.

I went through my contacts and stopped scrolling at Harry's name which I might have turned into Hazza <3\. I selected his name and opened a new text. Suddenly Zayn grabbed my phone out of my hands. "HEYY! What are you doing?!" I yelled.

He ran through my room while typing something on my phone while I ran after him like an idiot. We ran circles over and around my bed while Liam was still sitting on the bed getting tired of us.

"Send it", Zayn said while smirking at me.

I stared at him with wide eyes. "Ohhh hell no you didn't!", I yelled while grabbing my phone back. "What the hell did you text him?" I unlocked my phone and read the text while Zayn was laughing hysterically on my bed.

To: Hazza <3.

Hey cutie ;) Fancy visiting my house and meeting Zayn and Liam, babe? The two most beautiful boys in the whole entire universe are at my house right now.. Ok after you then ;) Love youuuuu! Xxxxxxx

"YOU'RE SO DEAD", I yelled at Zayn while attacking him.

After our little fight on the bed and Liam still just sitting there wishing he had other friends I grabbed my phone to send another text, because Zayn probably scared the death out of Harry.

To: Hazza <3.

Hiii, sorry that was Zayn..But yeahh would you like to come over? They're quite fun when they're not stealing your phone ha x

I put my phone back into my pocket while Liam started talking. 

"When is the last time you cleaned in here bro? It looks like a jungle in here. You can't even see the floor!" 

"Shut up! It's my floorwrobe. It's way better than a wardrobe. I was too busy to clean up okay?" 

"With busy you mean dreaming about brown curls and dimples", Zayn said.

"I'm not afraid to go get some duct tape and place it on your mouth if you're not going to shut up right now." All three of us were laughing now when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I opened the new text from Harry.

From: Hazza <3.

Hiiiii :) Sounds great! I'll be there in a few! ;) x


	5. Chapter 5

HARRY P.O.V.

I sat at my desk out of sight of Louis' room scrolling through Facebook on my laptop. Not that I had that many friends on Facebook. I didn't have any friends at my old school and got bullied, because I'm gay. That was one of the reasons we moved here. Don't get me wrong, Anne and Robin already considered moving somewhere else to make a new start, but when my mum saw all the bruises I got at school from all the bullying we immediately moved to Doncaster. Next to Louis' house. My crush.

I wasn't planning on telling him that I liked him more than a friend though. I finally got a friend and I didn't want to ruin my only friendship and end up without any friends again.

Suddenly I heard someone yelling. "HEYY! What are you doing?!". Louis. I rolled my chair to glance at the window. I saw Louis running after an Asian looking boy with black hair and on Louis' bed sat another boy with brown hair. I guess those were Louis' two friends where he has been talking about but I couldn't see their faces clear enough.

Suddenly my phone buzzed in my pocket. I got my phone out of my pocket and saw a new text from Louis. I unlocked my phone and read the text.

**From: Lou ♥**

**Hey cutie ;) Fancy visiting my house and meeting Zayn and Liam, babe? The two most beautiful boys in the whole entire universe are at my house right now.. Ok after you then ;) Love youuuuu! Xxxxxxx**

I started blushing. Did he really just send me that? I read the text again. "YOU'RE SO DEAD!!", I heard Louis yelling. Well I guess it wasn't him who send me the text. In less than a minute I got another text from Louis. I unlocked my phone again and read the text.

**From: Lou ♥**

**Hiii, sorry that was Zayn..But yeahh would you like to come over? They're quite fun when they're not stealing your phone ha x**

I grinned. I was actually surprised that he still wanted to see me. I thought I totally messed up when I woke up from his chest. I could slap myself so hard in the face. He said he didn't had a huge crush on him? I texted him back:

**To: Lou ♥**

**Hiiiii :) Sounds great! I'll be there in a few! ;) x**

I reread it once, before I pushed on the 'send' button. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like I haven't been in a shower for weeks. I decided to take a quick shower and wash my hair. I walked into my room with a towel hanging around my waist.

I walked to my wardrobe and got out some black skinny jeans, some white boxers, a white shirt with short sleeves and my favourite plaid shirt. I put on all the clothes one by one. I pushed my hear back with some gel.  I put my phone in my pocket and walked downstairs. I walked towards my mum who was busy in the kitchen.

 

"So, and where are you going?", she said by looking at my clothes. I blushed.

"I'm going to Louis. He wants me to meet his friends who came back from Italy yesterday. They're apparently also my classmates."

"Oh, well, have fun then! Let me know when you're coming home."

"I will. Byeee!", I said while leaving the kitchen and walking into the hall. I put on my white All-Stars and walked out of the door with my keys and my phone in my pockets. I walked onto Louis' driveway and looked at the flowers on my right in the little front garden.

I stood in front of Louis' door and pushed on the door bell. I heard a ringing sound echoing through the house so I knew that Louis must have heard it.

A few seconds later I heard someone running off the stairs like an animal followed by someone else who did exactly the same but also yelled: "No! Zayn you dick! Let me through! I looked through the window next to the door and saw Louis jumping on Zayn just before Zayn wanted to open the door.

"Oohh Harry darling!! Sugarplum! I'm coming!" I heard Zayn yelling with a girly voice and laughing immediately after he said it. Zayn dropped to the floor when Louis jumped with his whole body on Zayn. Sugarplam, what even?

"Get off me, Lewis!", Zayn yelled.

I couldn't contain my laugh anymore and started laughing out loud. The door finally opened and I immediately stopped laughing. There he stood. With the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. They were blue like those clear seas where you can see the seabed, because it's so bright. His golden skin and his light brown straight locks which were falling on his forehead. And that ass. Don't judge me. Nobody can resist looking at that ass. I stopped staring before they were going to think that I was some weirdo.

"Hiii!", Louis said enthusiastically with his high pitched voice.

I smiled just by hearing his voice again. "Hiiiii Louis", I leaned on my right leg to look beside Louis seeing Zayn still lying on the ground, "and Zayn?, I guess?", I asked. "Where is Liam?", I added.

"I'm here, hiii!", I heard another voice saying and we all looked upstairs seeing Liam walking down the stairs. "I'm the normal one", he said and we all started laughing. I walked inside and hung my coat on the rack. Zayn stood up and we all walked towards Louis' bedroom. We all sat on his bed.

"So curly kid! Louis has told us a lot about you, but now it's your turn to talk about your life!", Zayn said. He talked about me? Oh my god. The butterflies came back again and I think my cheeks were reddening. Play it cool. Keep calm now.

"Harry?", Liam said concerned when I didn't answer.

"Uhmm sorry, yes uhmm I.." stuttered. "I'm Harry, I'm 17 and I'm Louis' new neighbour."

"Wow, this is brand new information", Zayn said sarcastically. "Give us some details, bro".

I stared at Louis and he nodded at me with a reassuring smile so I started telling them everything about my life. Well.. Not everything though. I didn't want to tell either of them that I got bullied and I that I was gay. Maybe later. Maybe. I told them about where I used to live, my family and my father.

"Aww, I'm so sorry about your father, mate",Liam said while comforting me with his hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay".

"We should do something fun to cheer Harry up!", Louis said and I already caught myself on smiling again, because of his cute high pitched voice. We played some Fifa (which I'm still absolutely rubbish at) and ate some potato chips. Suddenly Jay walked in.

"Oh guys. It's a beautiful day! Go play football outside instead of on your Playstation."

Louis sighed, knowing he wouldn't win the discussion with his mum and said: "Okay c'mon guys! We're going outside!", he said enthusiastically with sarcasm in his voice and stood up.

We all followed him as we walked through the house towards the backyard. Louis' backyard was as big as our backyard. The only thing that was different was that my mum still had to create our garden.

Louis' garden was simple. There was a big grass field in the middle with a huge goal and on the side there were some colourful plants and flowers. Behind the goal there was a climbing frame for his sisters.

Louis got the ball that was lying on the grass in the goal and walked back to the middle of the grass field where all of us were standing.

"Okay, Zayn and I against Liam and Harry", Louis said.

We all agreed. Boys never complain when teams are made like girls always do. I felt sorry for Liam, because I'm absolutely rubbish at every sport involving a ball.

Louis created another goal opposite the big one with two pawns. We started playing and it went as always. I sucked. Zayn and Louis had already scored two times in three minutes and it was basically Liam against Louis and Zayn. They scored again so we started with the ball in the middle. Again.

I kicked the ball towards Liam and ran forwards towards the goal. He kicked the ball back to me. I tried to kick the ball back to Liam when he passed Zayn. I kicked the ball and with the stupid long legs I have I lost my balance and fell.

While I fell I hit someone else with my chest and a few moments later I landed on someone's chest on the grass. I opened my eyes which were closed, because of the shock when I fell. I saw Louis' eyes staring at mine, confused.

"Oops.. Sorry, I'm such an idiot. I suck at football.", I said blushing.

"It's okay", Louis said and I think his cheeks got red as well. He stared at me with a look that I hadn't seen before but I couldn't place it.

"It's okay to like each other, but please keep your intimate moments for yourselves", Zayn said grinning. My face got even redder and I quickly stood up. I put my hand out. Louis grabbed it and I helped him getting up.

We went further playing football and had some fun. After a while Zayn and Liam went home. I stayed for dinner, because my parents were still busy with the removal and ate their dinner very late. And you know a teenager can't wait for food.

This is how the whole last week went. Every day the four of us went to someone's house and then Louis and I ate dinner together. The last evening before school we all ate together. We were at Liam's house which was absolutely HUGE. Apparently Liam's family is very rich, because both of his parents are lawyers.

All four of us were lying in our swim trunks on sunbeds at the pool in the back yard. Maybe back yard wasn't really a good word, because the garden was at least 2 or 3 times bigger than the house.

I was sipping on my cocktail while facing the white villa in front of me so that I didn't had to look at Louis. Because when I would I probably couldn't stop watching his bare, golden chest. And I was right.

I couldn't contain myself and looked at my right through my sunglasses where Louis was laying facing the sky like normal people would do when they are sunbathing. And oh my god. He looked like a God with the sun shining on his skin. He had a little tummy, but I liked it. It looked cute. He looked so hot. I couldn't stop staring. My eyes travelled over his body. Oh my god no, I did not just feel what I think I felt. I looked down at my crotch and saw a little bulge forming and my swim trunks were a bit tighter than before. Well fuck. I stood up.

"I'm going to the toilet", I said, while rushing towards the house so they didn't see my boner. I sat on the toilet and waited till my erection went down a bit. I couldn't wait too long, because then they would think that I'm pooping and that would just be the end of your social life, because of the awkwardness.

I went back after three minutes. I walked back through the big house. I glanced at all the furniture on my way. If they were going to say something about me being away for ages I was just going to say that I couldn't find the toilet in this labyrinth, I thought.

I walked out of the house and stopped when I saw that no one of the boys was laying on their sunbeds anymore. Where could they've gone? They couldn't be searching for me, could they? I've only been away for like 5 minutes or so. I looked around me but saw nobody.

I decided to just walk back to the sunbeds, text them and wait until they got back. But after ten seconds of walking I felt a pair of arms grabbing me from behind and before I could look behind someone else grabbed my right arm and someone else grabbed my legs. I yelled.

"Nooooooo!! Let me down, you digheads!" Liam, Zayn and Louis were all laughing while ignoring me and bringing me to the swimming pool.

"LET ME DOWN, NOW!", I screamed harder this time. I really didn't want to get wet. Especially my hair. This sounds really gay. Well.. I am gay, but when my hair becomes wet, I look ridiculous. I look like freaking Tarzan when my hair is wet. You only need Jane and the picture would be complete.

They were still ignoring me while coming very close to the swimming pool. There we go.. They were swigging me above the water while I was screaming my lungs out of my ribcage.

After three swings they let me go and I fell in the swimming pool with a big splash. I was under the water for like two seconds before I popped my head out of the water. I spat some water out of my mouth and started talking.

"Really? Where was that for?!" They all laughed at me and I laughed with them. They also jumped in the pool and we played with a  beach ball.

A few hours later we went out of the swimming pool, tucked ourselves into big, soft towels and warmed ourselves up by sitting around the barbeque with our food enjoying our last night of the summer break.

Zayn, Louis and I went home together at half past 10. We dropped Zayn at his house and drove further to our houses. There was a silence in the car. But it wasn't an awkward silence. We were both tired and I was softly humming along with the songs on the radio. Louis stopped the car on his driveway. We stepped out of the car and got our bags out of the trunk.

"It was a great day", Louis suddenly said.

"Yeah, definitely! Except that some dicks threw me in the water."

"I've absolutely no idea what you're talking about", Louis said sarcastically. We both laughed.

"Well..This was last day of freedom then..", I said disappointingly.

"Yup..Do you want to drive with me to school tomorrow? You don't have to if you don't want", he said immediately after it.

"I'd love to."

"Well, see you tomorrow then..Byee!"

"Byeee!!", I said before turning around and walking towards my own house. My parents were still sitting in the living room so I greeted them with a wave and a "Hiii."

"Hiii", they both said back. "Did you have fun, darling?", my mum asked.

"Yeah, a great day to end the summer breaks! But I'm going to bed now if you don't mind. Good night!"

"Good night sweetheart!"

I walked upstairs towards the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and drank a glass of water afterwards. I walked into my bedroom and took off all my clothes except for my underwear. I crawled in my bed when I heard my phone vibrate. I unlocked my phone and smiled at the new text I got.

**From: Lou ♥**

**Good night! :) Xx**

I grinned and looked up. I glanced out of the window in front of me and saw Louis lying in his bed grinning at me too. I texted back.

**To: Lou ♥**

**Good night louuu! See ya tomorrow :) Xxxx**

I send the text and a few seconds later I saw his grin growing on his face and with that in my mind I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will upload the rest soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Enjoy! :)

HARRY'S P.O.V.

I let out a loud groan as I heard my alarm on my phone going off. I grabbed my phone of my nightstand and groaned again as the bright light from my phone lit up in front of my eyes. I put the alarm on snooze so I could sleep for another ten minutes.

After the second alarm I slowly got out of bed and walked towards my wardrobe with the sun already shining bright through the curtains. I got some skinny, black jeans and a short sleeved t-shirt out of my wardrobe and put them on.

I walked downstairs while I went through my hair with my hand a couple of times. I grabbed a bowl with cereal and added some milk. I started eating the cereal as my mum walked into the kitchen. "Good morning darling", she said with a way too happy voice for a Monday morning. Especially the first day after a long holiday.

I groaned and greeted her back with a raspy voice. I always had a raspy voice in the morning.

"Someone hasn't slept well."

I smiled. I did actually sleep quite well. I dreamed about those clear blue eyes and the brown thin hair. I couldn't get him out of my head. Louis and the other friends I made here the last few weeks were the only reason that I wanted to go to school. School. The place I hated the most of all places on the whole wide world. I was afraid of getting bullied again. Maybe I shouldn't go to school today, I thought. "Mum do I really need to go to school again?", I asked her in the hope she'd call the school to tell them I was "sick".

"Oh come on Harry. Don't be so dramatic!", she said. "You'll be fine. You already made some great friends here and you're really smart. You don't need to worry", she said with a calming voice. "What they did to you on your old school disgusted me and I will never let that happen to you again honey."

"You promise?"

"I promise." I loved my mum. She was the most important person in my whole life and she always helped me and I could always tell her everything.

I did the last few things to get ready for school while I got a text from Louis.

From: Lou ♡

Hey curlyyy, are you ready for your first day of hell at Doncaster High? ;) I'm waiting in my car x

To: Lou ♡

Absolutely can't wait! -__- Be there in a few! x

I grabbed my bag and said bye to my mum. I put my jacket on and walked outside where I saw Louis sitting in his car. I waved at him and greeted him as I opened the car door and sat in the passenger's seat. "Good morning".

Louis smiled at me and greeted me back. "Good morning Harold. Did you sleep well?"

"Very well", I said while a little smirk formed on my face thinking back about my dreams which involved a lot of blue eyes and thin, brown hair next to me.

"Good, let's head to school then", he said with a long sigh definitely not looking forward to school.

We arrived at school 15 minutes before the lesson started and saw Liam and Zayn standing by some lockers waiting for us. My bag was incredibly heavy, because I didn't have a locker yet and because I wasn't very good at sports I didn't have any muscles. We all greeted each other and walked to what I thought was our first class. I received some glances from other pupils who were staring at me while we walked through the halls. The uncomfortable feeling came back and I tried to look at the ground while we walked further.

We walked into our first class being one of the earliest. Not very surprising, because we were quite early for a first school day. We walked towards the back of the class where only one guy was already seated. I decided to sit at one of the two tables next to the blond guy. Liam sat on my right side and the blond guy on my left who was staring out the window. Louis and Zayn sat at the two tables in front of us.

"Hii", I said to the blond guy who turned around when I started talking to him. "I'm Harry."

"Hi yaa!", he said back in a happy voice. How could someone be so happy on the first day of school? "I'm Niall. I just moved here from Ireland", he said with a very thick accent. Liam, Zayn and Louis were listening as well right now. He had blue eyes, but not as blue as Louis' eyes.

"Really?! Me too! Well.. I mean not from Ireland, but I just moved here as well." Here we go again.. Why am I always so socially awkward at school?

"Anyway.. These are my mates Liam, Zayn and Louis", I told Niall while pointing at them.

"Hii, nice to meet ya as well", he said with a big smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you too", all three of them said back in sync. I could only stare at Louis whose eyes were sparkling when the sun shone on his face through the window. He looked so beautiful.

The first two lessons went by quite fast. Apparently Niall had the same schedule as us. We got to know him a little better and were now seated in the cafeteria for our first break. The boys introduced Niall and me to their other friends Perrie and Jade. Apparently Perrie was Zayn's girlfriend. I was staring at Louis again who was sitting opposite me. He was so beautiful. I loved how his eyes always lit up and crinkled when he laughed.

Suddenly someone's hand was waving in front of my eyes. "HELLOOO, EARTH TO HARRY!", I heard Zayn yelling while he dropped his hand.

"What?!" I heard some people chuckling. I had been daydreaming again. Great. Proof number 43694782 that I'm the most awkward person ever. I felt my cheeks getting warm again. 

"I asked you if you also wanted to come to my birthday party on the 29th of August, but you were busy with daydreaming.. Anyway my parents aren't home, so I'm going to throw a big pool party!", Liam told me.

"Woahhhh, Liam is getting all badass!", Louis yelled sarcastically and immediately received a death glare from Liam. We all laughed right now.

"I'd love to come, Liam". 

A few hours later Louis and I were lying on my bed doing our maths homework. Seriously, who gives homework on the first school day?

"What's that?!", Louis suddenly said. 

I looked up from my maths book and looked in the direction he was pointing. "What?"

"That trophy!" Shit. Not now. I think God hates me. Why did I even put that trophy there? I mentally slapped myself in the face.

"Well.. It's a trophy."

"Wow, Einstein, I didn't notice that yet", he said sarcastically. Before I could even come up with a lie about the trophy and dump it in the container when Louis went home so I could just forget the whole thing and nobody would ask about it ever again, Louis walked up to my wooden closet where the trophy was placed between some books and other stuff. He read the golden label on the trophy out loud. 

1st place Ballet North England competition.

"You are a ballet dancer?!", he yelled surprised and confused. 

"I was."

"And apparently you were damn good!" Why the hell did you quit?", he said while looking at me. This is exactly what I was afraid of. This is what I wanted to avoid. Nothing was wrong at my old school, until someone found out that I was a ballet dancer. That's where all the bullying started.

"I just didn't like it anymore", I lied. 

"Harry, you're shit at lying."

I sighed, because I knew I could only tell the truth, because he wouldn't buy any of my lies. "I uhmm.. People on my school found out..", I said quietly, barely audible for Louis.

"So what, who cares that they found out?", he asked confused.

I stayed quiet for a while considering if I should tell him or not. Louis felt like a true friend to me. Well of course I felt more for him, but I knew the feeling wasn't mutual. I decided to trust him that he wouldn't tell anyone else and tell him the whole story.

"My mum put me on ballet lessons when I was five, because I had a bad back. And first I really didn't like it, but when I got older I started to develop a big passion for it. I became quite good if I say so myself. I started to join championships and trained 5 to 10 hours a week. I joined a tournament when I was like 14 and that's where it all went down."

"A girl of my school who also was a ballet dancer joined the same tournament and saw me. The next day the whole school knew my secret. It started just by some jerks calling me stupid names like faggy and ballerina, but it got worse every day. Everyone started to hate me. I didn't have many friends before the girl saw me at the tournament, but after that all my friends left me like I was some sort of trash."

"Weeks of bullying passed by and the jerks of the football team started to shove me up the lockers and stuff like that. They got more physical every day and I started to come home with bruises all over my body." I didn't want to look up, too scared of what Louis was thinking while I told him my story.

"It went on for months. I almost cried every day when I walked home from school and immediately to my bedroom so my mom didn't see my bruises or my red eyes from crying. My mum got married with Robin. They already wanted to move to make a new start. But one day I came home with a black eye, my mom asked me what happened and I told her the whole story and we immediately moved here." I didn't notice that my eyes had been crying the whole time. 

I finally looked up and saw Louis tearing up as well. "Please don't hate me I begged him desperately while grabbing his wrists. "I don't want it to start all over again. Please don't tell anyone. I'll do anything for you just don't tell anyone.

"Sshhh, calm down Harry. Of course I won't tell anyone. What those people did to you is horrible and I won't let that happen ever again. I'm your friend Harry. Liam, Niall and Zayn. We all are your friends and we would never leave you." He gave me a tight bear hug.

"Can this be our little secret then?", I asked him hopefully still sobbing into his chest.

"On one condition."

"What? I'll do anything."

"You'll start dancing again."

We went down and convinced my mum to let me dance again. First she didn't think it was a good idea, but Louis convinced her. My first training started in a week.

Louis went home after dinner and I finished my maths homework. I watched some television and went to bed. The rain pattered hard against my window. I loved falling asleep with the sound of rain. It began to storm and I heard some heavy thunders.

I almost fell asleep when my phone rang. Who calls someone at 11PM? I picked up my phone from my nightstand and saw it was Louis. I immediately answered the phone. "With Harry", I said with my tired, sleepy voice.

"With Louis", he stuttered. 

"What's wrong Louis? Are you crying?"

"I..I..I'm afraid." Oh my god he was really sobbing.

"Afraid of what Louis? Please tell me what's wrong?", I started to panic.

"I'm afraid of thu..thunderstorms."

"Oh", I was quite surprised that Louis was afraid of thunderstorms. "Well..uhm.." I didn't know if it was a good idea but I couldn't find another solution.

"It's okay. I get it. You don't know what to do. I'm sorry for calling you." 

"No! Nooo! Louis, wait! Open your window! I'm coming." 

I stood in front of my window now and saw Louis opening his window. I opened mine as well and put one leg out of my window on one of the branches of the tree between our windows. I fully climbed out of the window and stood on the tree with both of my feet now. I closed the window so it wouldn't rain into my room. There was no going back now. 

"You're absolutely mad you know that Harry?" Louis said but shocked when another thunder sounded. I slowly climbed through the tree towards Louis. I was quite impressed of myself. I wasn't good at ball sports but my balance was excellent, because of my ballet experiences. I arrived at his window. I slowly climbed into his room and Louis caught me when I almost fell.

" Thanks", I said. "Are you alright?" Stupid question Harry. Of course he isn't. He damn called you at 11PM. My hair and my pyjamas were completely soaked from climbing to his room. "Uuhmm do you have extra pyjamas for me?", I said blushing. 

"Of course I have", Louis said and he quickly got pyjama bottoms and a sweater for me out of his wardrobe.

"Thanks", I said again and pulled my wet clothes out. Louis picked them up and threw them in his laundry basket while I put on his clothes. I loved the fact that the clothes I was wearing smelled like Louis. 

"You can borrow some of my clothes tomorrow if you want", he said while walking back towards his bed. He crawled into his bed and under the sheets. "W..Will you cuddle with me please?",he said sobbing when a new thunder sounded. He looked so small and cute but so fragile at the same time and who would say no to that?

"Of course I will."I crawled next to him into his bed; my hair was still wet and wrapped my arms around his tummy. He placed his head on my chest and wrapped his arms around my waist softly sobbing into my chest.

"It's okay now. I'm here", I said to calm him down. I slowly went through his hair with my fingers until he stopped sobbing and fell asleep. I couldn't resist the chance and placed a soft kiss on his hair and after a few minutes I fell asleep as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Larry action in this chapter ;)

LOUIS' P.O.V.

It was Friday. Tonight was Liam's party. It was the third lesson of the day and I was seated in the back of the class next to Zayn. Harry and Liam were seated a few seats in front of us and Niall was seated next to Jade. Perrie had another schedule so she only had a few classes with us. The teacher was talking about some boring formulas while everyone was slowly falling asleep from boredom. I was daydreaming about green eyes and chocolate brown curly locks when Zayn interrupted me. "You really like him, don't you?", he whispered only audible for me.

"Who do you mean?", I asked him.

"Oh come on Lou, I've known you since our childhood. You know that I'm talking about Harry."

"What do you even mean with you really like him, don't you?"

"Seriously Lou.. Everybody notices how you guys stare at each other and how you guys behave around each other. He basically wore your clothes last Tuesday! I don't even want to know the reason why he was wearing your clothes though."

"Jesus Malik, we're just friends."

"Yeahhhh.. I don't think so."

"And why not?"

"Dude, I'm not blind. You basically put a little cute heart next to his name in your contacts. Like, which straight guy even does that?"

"Wait a sec. You've been looking on my phone?!" I softly yelled still only audible for Zayn.

"I saw it when we came back from Italy and I texted your secret little crush to come over. Since then I've been watching you guys and it was pretty clear to me that you guys both want more than being friends but are both too scared to admit it. I think it's quite cute though."

"I hate you", I said while he started smirking. I knew that I couldn't lie to Zayn. He wasn't that dumb. He knew me too well. Actually it was quite relieving to tell my secret to someone.

"Someone has a little crush on someone", he teased me.

"Shut up. Don't tell anyone else though. I don't even know what to do myself. I've never had these feelings for someone before and I'm just so confused and scared at the same time."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. But if you want it to keep it a secret you should really stop staring at each other like you always do, because you guys make it pretty obvious that you like each other."

We both laughed right now and a few classmates turned around giving us weird looks. Everyone finally turned back around again and Zayn started whispering again. "But seriously though, what did you do to him, that he had to wear your clothes?", he asked while smirking and wiggling his eyebrows.

I slapped his shoulder. "Oh my god Zayn. It's not what you think at all. It's pretty lame actually", I said while my cheeks became red.

"Oh now you made me curious, tell me!" This boy is so weird..

I told him what happened that night and I felt like my cheeks couldn't get any hotter. I looked down at my knees embarrassed of myself.

"Aaaww, that's so cute!" Cute? Seriously what's wrong with that boy? "But seriously though, Louis, thunderstorms, really?" he asked surprised that I was indeed scared of thunderstorms. We both started laughing right now.

"Zayn and Louis, quiet please", the teacher commanded.

We both sighed when the lesson was finally over. The other lessons went by rather quick and before we knew, it was weekend. We were all at Liam's house to help him prepare the last things for the party before going home for dinner and getting ready for the party. I ate some pizza and took a shower. I dried my body with a towel and blow dried my hair until it was almost dry. I walked to my room and put on some black skinny jeans, black vans and a dark blue T-shirt. I played some FiFa until it was 8:30 PM and time to go. I picked up Harry and we were now seated in my car on our way to pick up Zayn and Niall who coincidently live in the same street.

"Are you looking forward to the party?", I asked Harry to prevent an awkward silence.

"I don't know.."

"How do you mean you don't know?", I asked him confused.

"I..I've never been invited to a house party before..", he said embarrassed while his cheeks turned red and I immediately felt sorry for reminding him of his old school.

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to.."

"It's okay", he interrupted me.

"It'll be fun!", I said to cheer him up and I thought I saw a little smile forming on his face. A few minutes later Zayn and Niall were also seated in the back seat of the car. We turned on the radio volume and drove towards Liam's house. We arrived in his street and already heard some loud music coming from the white villa. Fortunately the neighbours lived hundreds of feet further. There were already lots of cars parked so I parked my car at the end of the street. We got out and walked towards the house laughing.

"Guys, this is Harry's first party so let's make it a good one!", I said.

Zayn and Niall gaped at Harry with their mouths wide open. "You've never been to a party before?!", Zayn yelled.

"Maybe..", Harry said still embarrassed.

"This should be good", Niall said. We all laughed and before we knew we stood in front of the front door. There we already some drunk people lying in the front garden. The door was already open so we walked inside and immediately someone shoved some red cups with alcohol in our hands. We all sipped it up while Harry was looking confused at us.

"You're supposed to drink that, Harry", Zayn said.

"I know, but what even is it? It smells weird."

"That my boy, is what they call alcohol", Zayn said. "You can drink it Harry, you won't die."

With that he drank his vodka until the red cup was empty. We walked over the dance floor in the living room pushing ourselves through all the people searching for Liam.

We finally found him in the kitchen and gave him some hugs and birthday wishes. We gave him his birthday present and Liam thanked all of us. We got another drink and walked towards the crowded living room. Everywhere in the house people were lying on the floor absolutely wasted. We walked towards the dance floor where people were grinding on each other and making out. 

I had a few more drinks and I felt the alcohol burning in my throat as I gutted another cup with alcohol down my throat. After a while my view got a bit blurry, but I could still stand so I was just a little drunk.

I searched for Harry. My eyes were scanning the even more crowded dance floor than an hour ago and my eyes landed on what I thought were a snogging Niall and Jade. I grinned and searched further.

Then I saw the boy with the curls, but he wasn't dancing alone. A girl was throwing herself at him and I felt a jealous feeling coming up while he wasn't even mine. He could do whatever he wants, but still.

I walked to the kitchen to drink some water, because my view was getting blurrier every minute. I didn't know if it was because of the alcohol or the fact that I saw my crush dancing with another girl. The water helped a bit. I walked back to the living room while Liam suddenly stood in front me.

"Hey mate, are you gonna join a game of truth or dare with us?", he asked me with a drunk face.

I looked at the couches where all our friends and a few other people of our class were seated all influenced by the alcohol.

"Sure", I shrugged. I sat down on the floor next to Niall who was way too drunk basically hanging over Jade who was also pretty far away as well. I glanced at Harry who was sitting opposite me. He was the only one that didn't look that drunk. Fortunately the girl was nowhere to be seen.

"Okay, birthday boys first! Liam, truth or dare?", Zayn asked Liam.

"Truth."

"Pussy..You're gonna regret this", Zayn said with his slow voice. Zayn wasn't that drunk. He maybe had drunk two or three beers."How often do you masturbate?"

"Jesus, we just started and you're already asking me this kind of stuff?", he said while his cheeks slowly began to blush. 

"I told you that you were going to regret your choice, now answer."

"Once or twice a day.." he mumbled barely audible while looking down.

Zayn grinned. "Great, next one."

"Uhmm..Dan, truth or dare?" Dan was also one of our classmates. He is in our football team as well. He's quite a cool kid. 

"Dare."

"I dare you to wrap yourself in toilet paper and pick someone to help you."

"Well then Liam, because you were so nice to come up with this dare, you can help me wrap myself up like a mummy", Dan said.

A few minutes later Liam and Dan returned from the bathroom. Dan was wrapped in toilet paper from head to toe and everyone started laughing. "If someone can't hold their piss, I'm here to save you", he said sarcastically. "Niall, truth or dare, mate?"

"Truuuuuuth." Man that kid was wasted.

"Okay. Do you have a crush at the moment? If yes, who?"

"JAAAAAAADEEEEEEE", he said happy while embracing her. We all smiled, because the answer was quite obvious. Jade gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and smiled. They looked quite cute together. A few truth or dares later Liam had 3 ice cubes in his briefs, Dan and Lilly exchanged their clothes and Harry was shirtless for the next two rounds. Shirtless and damn hot. He looked so innocent and he had absolutely no idea what he was doing to me while he just sat there without a shirt on. It was Zayn's turn now. 

"Louis, truth or dare?", he asked me while turned his head to me. 

"Dare", I said and immediately regretted it when I saw Zayn smirking at me.

"I dare you to kiss Harry for 5 seconds." Well shit. This wasn't meant to happen. My whole mind went blank and my body stiffened. I didn't want our first kiss to be a dare but on the other side this might be my only chance to kiss him. So I decided to just do it. "Before the end of the day if that's possible." I gave Zayn a death glare and made a mental note to give him a payback later.

First I wasn't able to move but after a few seconds I slowly crawled over to Harry. I lost my balance, because of the drunkenness and fell on my side. I slowly got up again, my eyes blurry. I crawled further until I sat on my knees right in front of Harry. I could feel all the eyes around me burn into my back. Harry was sitting cross-legged in front of me. He looked as scared as I did.

I looked him right in the eyes. I wasn't able to talk but the expression on my face asked him if it was okay. He slowly nodded at me. We both slowly leaned in. I could feel his warm breath. There was only one inch between our lips. I could smell the alcohol from both of our breaths.

I leaned in a little more and I felt his plump lips touch mine. We both closed our eyes enjoying the moment. I slowly sucked on his lips. They felt so soft. First Harry stiffened a bit, but he got used to it quickly and started kissing me back. My hands rested on his bare waist.

I stuck out my tongue asking for entrance. He accepted it and opened his mouth. He placed his hands around my neck. This felt so good. Our tongues were sliding against each other slowly. He tasted like vodka. I forgot everything around me. Our tongues started to slide against each other faster now. I felt butterflies fluttering around in my stomach.

Suddenly I felt my trousers tighten around my crotch. Shit shit shit. I quickly pulled back and opened my eyes. I totally forgot other people had been watching us. I started to blush and looked Harry in the eyes.

"Thanks", I said, only audible for him, for not rejecting me in front of all our friends, because that would've been embarrassing. 

"I only asked you to kiss for 5 seconds, not a full make out scene..", Zayn said smirking.

We both blushed while everyone started chuckling and whispering things. My hands left his waist and I carefully crawled back to my place between Zayn and Niall.

"You're not getting away with this", I whispered only audible for Zayn.

The party went on for a few more hours. We danced and drank a bit more until everybody started to leave. Everyone was absolutely wasted. Niall wasn't even able to stand and all four of us were too drunk to drive home. Liam let us stay in his house. He had enough guest rooms anyway. Finally everybody was gone. It cost us ten minutes to get Niall upstairs.

Liam brought Niall to the bathroom, because he needed to vomit before he was going to sleep. If he didn't do it now, he might throw up in his sleep and that's life threatening and Liam being Liam he wants to care for everything and everyone. 

I crawled around on the hall being too tired to stand up. I couldn't even think normally anymore. My head was bouncing. Harry and Zayn already went to a room and were probably sleeping already. A few minutes later I saw Liam carrying Niall to a room. Liam came out the room again, but without Niall. He didn't notice me and walked into Zayn's room. He didn't come out this time and after a while I decided to search for a bed. I stood up really slowly and had to try really hard not to fall again. I opened the first door on my left. A shirtless Harry turned around standing there struggling with the knot of his tight jeans.

"Oh sorry", I told him with a rough and tired voice. "I thought this room was free", I slurred. I slowly turned around to search for another room.

"Wait!" he whispered not wanting to wake their friends. "Cou..Could you help me with my knot?" he asked me while he blushed.

"Sure." I stumbled towards him. I almost tripped over my own feet. "Oops", I giggled.

I stood in front of Harry. I tugged with my hands at his knot. After a few seconds I surprisingly undid his knot.

"Thanks", Harry said while smiling at me. He put his trousers down and stepped out of the trousers. He tossed them away with his foot. He was only wearing his underpants now.

"You look sexy", I said while giggling. I was too drunk too care about what I just said.

He chuckled. "You are so cute when you're drunk."

I blushed. "I'm not cute", I said with my high-pitched voice. 

"Yes, you are." Suddenly Harry walked away to the bathroom. 

"What are you doing?", I asked confused but still happy.

"Just go sit on the bed." I was sitting on the bed expectantly. I heard some rumble coming from the bathroom and a few minutes later Harry came back with a glass of water and a pain killer. "Here, stick your tongue out. You don't want a huge head ache tomorrow." I giggled again and stuck my tongue out. He laid the pain killer on my tongue.

"Here you go." The tablet melted on my tongue. I drank the glass of water and put the empty glass on the nightstand.

"Can I sleep next to you tonight?", I asked.

"Of course you can." Harry smiled.

I started undressing myself. I struggled with the shirt. I couldn't get it over my head. "Stupid shirt", I groaned. Harry chuckled. "Let me help you." He got the shirt over my head and tossed in on the ground. "Thanks", I blushed. I took the rest of my clothes off and climbed in the bed.

We both got under the sheets. I laid my head on his chest.

"I thought you said next to, not on you tonight", he grinned.

I blushed for the hundredth time today. "Oh well.. Do you mind, because I can also sleep somewhere else if you want."

"I don't mind", Harry quickly said while he embraced me with his muscular arms.

"That's what I thought."

Suddenly we heard moans coming from the room next to us. What the actual fuck? I looked at Harry who was looking as confused and lost as me. 

"Omg Zayn, yes just like that." 

"What the fuck?! Are that Liam and Zayn doing what I think they're doing?", I whispered. 

"Yuppp.."

"But when.."

"I have absolutely no idea.. I think someone needs to explain something tomorrow.. Anyway..

"We should confront them with it tomorrow."

"Oh yes, that could be fun. Good night Lou."

"Night hazza."

I closed my eyes and laid my head back on his chest falling in a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is, ENJOY.

LOUIS' P.O.V.

I slowly woke up, my eyes still sleepy. I tried to sit up. My neck was stiff from sleeping on Harry's chest. A shot of pain flew through my head when I finally sat up. I guess that pain killer from last night didn't work that well... Last night. The memories slowly came back. The dancefloor, all the drinks, truth or dare and oh I made out with Harry who was lying in the same bed as me at the moment. Suddenly a low, raspy voice spoke up. "Good morning sunshine."

I shrieked an unmanly sound and almost fell out of the bed from the shock. 

"Jesus Harry, never do that again please", I said still a bit shocked. Harry grinned at me trying to hold back his laugh. He looked so cute. His hair was a mess and his eyes still looked a bit tired. I just wanted to grab his face and kiss him all over again.

"And a very good morning to you too, Harry", Harry said sarcastically.

"How long have you been awake anyway?", I asked curiously.

"Like one or two hours.."

"ONE OR TWO HOURS?! What's the time?! You just could've pushed me of you, you know.."

"Ssshhh, I think some are still asleep!", he said. "It's 2PM and you are quite cute when you're asleep. You do snore though", he said while a little smirk appeared on his face.

"Well I don't care that they still might be asleep, because those nasty bastards kept us awake with their little late night sex session", I said. "Wait what. Did you just say that I look cute when I'm asleep?" I asked while blushing. I looked up to see Harry's reaction. He was as red as a tomato.

"I uhh guess I did", he said while looking down. 

I decided that this was the best moment to talk about what happened yesterday and started to talk."About last night.." and before I could talk further Harry interrupted me.

"It's okay. It didn't mean anything." It felt like someone stabbed me in my stomach. I thought he liked me, but no. It felt like my whole world suddenly turned down.

"But what if I liked it", I said barily audible and immediately after that I realised I just said my thought out loud. Shit shit shit he's going to hate me. I felt heat rising into my cheeks. I was too scared to look up. 

"What?", Harry asked. I looked up to see his expression. He looked shocked. Mouth wide open, his eyes popping out of his head. He was going to hate me, but I couldn't hide it anymore.

"But what if I liked it" I mumbled again, clearly embarrassed. "What if I like you Harry? I know you don't like me back like the way I like you and that's okay. I just hope we can still be friends, but I understand if you'd feel uncomfortable with that and that you never want to see me again. It.. it was just really bugging me and I couldn't hide it anymore and.." but before I could finish my sentence I felt Harry's hand cupping my face while he lifted his head and crashed his plump lips on mine.

It felt so right. My hands were on his hips while Harrys hands had moved to my neck. I was laying on top of him kissing him with all the passion I was able to give. All the hidden feelings from the last few weeks were put in the kiss. His lips felt so soft. I bit on his bottom lip. Harry parted his lips before our tongues met again. It was even better than the night before. Our tongues were still fighting for dominance when the door opened.

"Harry wake up! We ordered some pizza fo..HOLY SHIT", an Irish accent said while walking through the door opening. We parted our lips to look up at Niall who was looking at us with a grin. I crowled off Harry when I realised I was still on top of him. Harry and I were both looking at Niall with wide eyes. This probably looked so wrong. 

"Oh god, Niall it's not what you think it is", I said to calm him down. Then Niall disappeared and a few seconds later we heard him running down the stairs. "THEY WERE KISSING! THEY WERE KISSING! ZAYN AND I WIN, LIAM HAHA!", Niall yelled through the house. We were both blushing and looking shy at each other. 

"What's that supposed to mean?", I asked Harry confused.

"I have absolutely no idea..", Harry said in as confused as me.

"Well let's go downstairs to find out then", I said. We got out of bed and put our clothes on which smelled of alcohol.

Before we left the room Harry suddenly asked: "Louis, I don't want to sound desparate or weird or something, but what are we now? I mean I dont want things to get awkward or something.."

I didn't know what to say, so that's what I said. "I don't know.. I've never experienced these feelings before. We'll see", I said while smiling at him. He returned the smile while I opened the door. We walked downstairs towards the sound of our three friends talking in the kitchen. Once we arrived in the kitchen I saw Liam giving Zayn and Niall each ten pounds. What the hell? "What's that for?", I asked confused.

All three of them turned their faces towards us now. "Oh the two lovebirds are awake now..", Liam said clearly annoyed.

"What's wrong?", Harry asked. I stared at Harry who looked as confused as me.

"Well because of the fact that you two stupid lovebirds couldn't wait with kissing or admitting your feelings for each other for one more week, I owe these two idiots each ten pounds, so thanks for that. I blame you horny guys for this", Liam told us.

"You made a bet about us?!", Harry asked in disbelief.

"Speak for yourself, mister oh my god Zayn yeah just like that", I said imitating Liam, referring to last night. Both Liam and Zayn's cheeks emmidiately turned a deep shade of red.

"Ho-ho-how?", Liam stuttered. Liam and Zayn both looked at us in disbelief, their mouths wide open and their eyes almost popping out of their heads.

"Well first of all, you guys were extremely loud. And secondly, those love bites aren't going to help you denying anything either", I said while pointing towards Liam's neck. Their faces became even more red than they already were (if that was even possible) and Liam started to cover the love bites with his hands while looking at the ground, embarrassed. Zayn was just standing their breathless not knowing what to say. And then there was Niall standing between the two couples, looking absolutely lost.

"So when did all of this start?", Harry asked curious while a cute smirk appeared on his face.

"Uhmm..In Italy..", Zayn said while he moved his hand awkwardly towards the back of his neck, looking at his feet. "We were sleeping in the same tent and it just kinda happened I think.." I never saw this side of Zayn before. He was so innocent, shy and asshamed. I was quite hurt that they didn't tell me earlier, but I also understood them as I probably would have done the same.

"Okay, I'm just really confused right now. I thought you were with Perrie?", Niall said, clearly confused.

"Like you said, I was.. I told her that I was into guys and that I had feelings for Liam. First she was sad, but she understood and was happy that I told her the truth. She told me that she respected my choice and that she already had the feeling that something was going on. We're just good friends now."

A few hours later after we ate and chilled for a bit, we all went home, apart from Liam of course.

*

Monday came and we were all seated in a classroom listening to our counselor. "So as you all probably already know, each year the seniors are going on a journey." Everyone was paying attention once our counselor started talking about the journey. This was where every student was looking forward to in their whole school carrier.

"And this year we've decided to go to Amsterdam!" Everyone started cheering. Some guys already started talking about going to the red light district and the coffee shops. "Everyone, please be quiet! I wasn't finished with talking yet." Everybody was listening again, apart from a few girls who were excitedly whispering about The Fault In Our Stars which apparently was partly filmed in Amsterdam.

"We are going to Amsterdam in the end of March, you'll each receive a letter with all the details and all the information, but I'm already going to tell you guys the most important information now. "We'll be there for a week. We'll travel by boat. We'll be staying at the boat for one night. We'll stay in a hotel in Amsterdam. You are required to follow the school programm for the first three days. You can fill in the last two days yourselves. After that we're going back by boat again and we'll arrive at school the next day. If you decide not to go to Amsterdam, you'll be following a project at school that same week. That's it for this lesson, you can leave."

Everyone left the classroom. It was our last hour. Zayn and Liam went to Liam's, Jade went with Niall to Niall's and me and Harry went to Harry's house. We were sitting on Harry's bed cuddling and talking about the journey we were going to make to Amsterdam. "I'm just so excited about the trip! We're going to the country of freedom!", I said enthusiastically.

"Did you know that Holland was the first country that legalised gay marriage?", Harry asked.

"Really? I'm not surprised actually", I said while I gave Harry a peck on his lips. His lips were always so soft. I couldn't get enough so I gave him another kiss on his lips. But this time my lips stayed on his, not wanting to leave them yet. Harry started kissing me back and soon we were making out. His tongue was sliding along mine when the door opened. 

"Oh, I'm sorry", Anne said. We emmidiately broke the kiss. This was embarrassing. She had probably no idea that we liked each other. First she looked a bit shocked but now she was smiling at us. I felt heat rising towards my cheeks."I wanted to ask if you wanted to stay for dinner, Louis?", she asked.

"Uh...Uhm yeah of course. Sounds good", I said still embarrassed of what just happened. The awkward situation in the room was on a whole new level.

"Okay", she said before she left the room. One and a half hour later we were seated at the dining table. "Sooo, are you guys planning on telling me what I saw when I walked into your room, or nah?", she asked while smirking at us. And there comes the awkward conversation. 

"Well..", Harry started. "We uhm kinda like each other", he said not really knowing what to say.

"Took you guys long enough to admit", Anne said."It was quite obvious that you guys liked each other. Oh Louis, you should've seen how Harry talked about you when you were gone. He fell head over heels for you." I started blushing at the words. 

"MUUUMM", Harry groaned. "Dont embarrase me. We're going upstairs." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the kitchen while I just chuckled. We decided to watch Bad Neighbours while cuddling on his bed and discussing about Zac Efron and Dave Franco like two gay boys would do. We were on three quarter of the film when someone knocked on the door. "Come in?", Harry said. The door opened and Anne walked in. She was wearing garderner clothing.

"I learned to knock the last time. I finally finished the back yard. Do you guys want to come and have a look at it?", she asked while smiling.

"Sure", we both said.We walked downstairs back to the kitchen where the door towards the back yard was. 

"You guys ready?", she asked excited.

"Yeah, open the door", Harry said. He looked so cute. We walked outside onto some wooden platform while Harry intertwined our fingers. We both looked at the garden. It looked absolutely amazing. 

"Tadaaaa", she said.

"Woooww Anne, it's beautiful I said. The view was absolutely breathtaking. There were lights, plants and flowers everywhere. It looked so peaceful. ([A/N]: it looks like the garden from 17 again, the scene is on the side) 

"I wish dad could've seen this, mum", Harry said. "It looks incredible, I'm so proud of you. I bet Robin will like it as well", he said while pecking her cheek. I felt so sorry for him when he mentioned his dad so I whiped my thumb over the back of his hand.

"It's okay, darling", Anne said. "What are you waiting for? Go have a look!" We walked through the garden for about ten minutes when we noticed the porch swing. We seated ourselves in the porch swing. Anne had gone back inside the house. We just sat in silence for a while admiring the garden around us.You could hear the water streaming from the little waterfall in front of us.

"Harry?", I asked.

"Yes?", he answered while turning his face to look at me.

"Listen, I just don't want things to be awkward between us anymore, your mum and our friends already know we like each other and I don't know any original way to ask you so I'm just going to ask it like this: Will you be my boyfriend?", I asked softly while looking up at him.

"Of course I will." He smiled at me and then pecked my lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update the rest of the chapters soon! I got them finished till chapter 12 so :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure smut. Don't expect to much of it. If you don't like it, just skip it :)

Harry's P.O.V.

The last few months flew by and December came. It was freezing outside. Louis and I were going strong, just like Zayn and Liam and Niall and Jade. It was Friday and all my friends were at their football training while I was walking home from my ballet lesson. I thought about organising a surprise party for Louis' birthday and started to make plans in my head. I pulled my hood further over my head and pulled my scarf tighter around my neck when I felt a cold breeze flew against my pale skin.

Ten minutes later I finally made it home. I immediately made myself a cup of tea, greeted mum and Robin and went to my room. It's not that I hated Robin. He was really nice, but I just couldn't call him dad. It felt like betraying my real dad. But fortunately they understood.

A few hours later after I had dinner, I was seated in my room again, doing some homework. I heard someone knock on the door and opening it a few seconds later. "Honey, Robin and I are going out. Just call if you need me, okay?", my mum said.

I smiled at her. I was glad that she was happy again. After the death of my father she had been depressed for almost two years. But then she found Robin. And I'm Robin still really thankful for that. "Okay." A few minutes later I heard them driving away.

I was cold and quite tired so I decided to already put my pyjamas on. I pulled my trousers down and tossed them somewhere in my room. I heard a 'ding' sound and stared at my phone which lit up with a new message from Louis. I unlocked my phone and read the message:

From Louis ♡:

That looked really sexy! Go on ;) Xx

I blushed like madness. How long had he been watching me? A little smirk appeared on my face when I texted him back.

To Louis ♡:

You first ;)

I pushed the 'send' button and a few seconds later I saw Louis' phone lit up his face and the little smirk appearing on his face. He stood up and pulled his trousers down really slowly while shaking his hips. He totally went for it. When his legs were out of the trousers, he tossed the trousers across the room and started twerking and shaking his bum in front of his window. I grinned. His bum was just perfect. No one could deny that. He walked back to his phone after three minutes of non-stop twerking which I have to say turned me on. After a few seconds I got a new message:

From: Louis ♡

Like what you see? ;) Your turn babe x

This went on for a couple of minutes until we were both in our boxers. Suddenly Louis opened his window. I looked confused at him and opened my window as well. "What the hell are you doing?", I asked as he started to pull one of his legs out of the window and on one of the branches of the tree between our houses.

"Well I'm coming over, duh."

"Jesus, Lou, it's 10:30 PM and -4°C for god sake!", I said worried.

"Well you can't expect me to turn me on and then just leave it. It doesn't work like that for little Tommo." He sounded like he was freezing. "How the hell did you keep your balance on these thin branches?"

"I'm a ballet dancer. What else did you expect?", I chuckled. "Now hurry up. I'm not going to take care of you when you're lying sick in bed tomorrow." After a minute he finally put his legs through my window. I grabbed his waist so he wouldn't fall when the rest of his body would enter my room. He jumped into my window and we both fell down with a thud. We both stood up. Just when I had found my balance, Louis smashed his lips against mine. He pinned me to the wall while we were snogging.

He pulled back to talk. "Jump", he said desperately. I jumped and put my legs around his waist. I felt his half hard cock through his boxers. He brought his lips back to my mouth and started to snog me again. His arms were holding my legs while my hands were pulling at his hair. Louis turned around and walked towards the bed where we fell down with a slight thud. Louis was on top of me.

He kissed me on the mouth and then he moved to my jaw. He left a few kisses on my jaw before sucking on a weak spot in my neck. A soft moan left my mouth. He started to grind on me, our crotches touching every few seconds. I bucked my hips so our hips were moving in synchronic. I felt the fabric of my boxers getting tighter around my growing. He put his fingers between my boxers and my skin and looked up at me with a questioning look on his face asking if it was okay. 

"It's okay. It's just..Lou?"

"Yes?", he breathed.

"It's my first time..", I whispered quietly.

"Oh I'm sorry.. I didn't know..Do you want me to wait?"

"No it's okay. I just don't have any experiences, but I really want you."

"It's okay. I've actually never done it with a boy before. I'll take care of you, babe." He smiled at me and pecked my lips. He tugged on my waistband again. I nodded giving him permission. He slowly tugged my boxers down my legs and tossed them on the ground. He pulled his own boxers down as well and crawled back on top of me. He started to grind on me again.

"Stop teasing, I need you", I said desperately. He grinned at me.

"Do you have lube, babe?"

"In my nightstand, top drawer", I said a bit nervous. He stretched his arm and opened the drawer. A few seconds he picked out the little tube. He opened the tube and put some lube on his fingers. 

"This is going to hurt a little", he said. I felt his sticky finger enter my hole. A burning feeling took over and I winced a bit at the pain. I shut my eyes and bit my lip. He waited till I was used to the feeling. 

"It's okay", I said, "Go on." He slowly pushed his finger further into my hole until his whole finger was in me. He started to move his finger while kissing my lips to distract me. It helped and I forgot about the pain for a moment. "Another one", I said in between the kisses. Louis slowly added another finger and I felt the burning feeling coming back. I gave a soft whimper.

"Ssshhh, it's okay", he said while kissing me again. He waited a few seconds before he started to move his two fingers again. He started scissoring me with his fingers. It felt so good. I got used to the feeling and almost didn't feel it when he added another. He bowed his fingers and moved them. I moaned softly and started to move along with the fingers. 

"Fuck! That feels good!", I breathed while he brushed against my prostate. "A-Again", I said needy. He started to move his fingers faster and brushed against my prostate multiple times. "Jesus, Lou, I need you, now", I moaned.

"You look so hot like this", he breathed. He started sucking on a soft place in my neck. 

"Lou, please", I said while I felt my cock hardening. He pecked my lips after he left a hickey in my neck and slowly pulled his fingers out of my entrance. He stretched his arm towards my nightstand and picket out the condoms. He opened the package with his teeth. He stroked himself a few times before he put the condom around the tip and rolled it down. He pulled the tip through my entrance. I winced again. He pulled in a bit further.

"You're so tight", he whispered. He waited for a minute before he pushed in further. He was almost fully in me right now and it already felt so good. He pulled out till his tip to thrust back in harder. I let out a little whimper. "You look so good, Harry", he said softly.

"Uh, feels so good", I moaned. He started to thrust in harder each time until he hit my prostate. "Fuck, lou!", I yelled while arching my back and grabbing the headboard. He started hitting my prostate multiple times. I bucked my hips and rolled my hips with each thrust. Our bodies were sweaty and our hair stuck to our foreheads. My sight was breathtaking. Louis was the most gorgeous boy he had ever seen. I was close and when Louis whispered "Come for me baby", I lost it and came all over my stomach while I moaned his name. That send Louis over the edge. He came in the condom while thrusting one last time, screaming my name. He pulled out softly and lay down next to me.

"That was so good, babe", he whispered in my ear while cuddling with me. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Louis", I said feeling the tiredness. Louis stood up. He took of the condom, made a knot in it and tossed it in the bin. He went to the bathroom to come back a minute later with a wet towel. He cleaned our stomachs, tossed de towel on the ground and lay down next to me. He kissed me one last time. "Good night, babe."

"Good night, boobear", I said in the same minute as I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was bad lol. I'm just an awkward 16 year old girl so yeah..


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flufffff, enjoy!

LOUIS' P.O.V.

I woke up to a coughing voice. I slowly fluttered my eyes open to see that I wasn't in my own room. The sun was already shining bright through the curtains. As soon as I realised it was Harry's room, the memories from last night came back. Last night was probably one of the best nights of my life. Everything just felt so right. So perfect.

I heard the coughing voice again and turned to my left to see Harry coughing. "Morning", I said with a raspy voice. My nose was clogged and a few seconds later I coughed as well. "Oh god..", I groaned.

"Good morning", Harry whispered. His voice was even worse than mine. "I think we might have caught a cold."

"Well, at least both us have caught a cold, so we can just spend the whole day together drinking tea and watch children shows on the telly", I shrugged. Harry chuckled and came closer to me to cuddle with me. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I grabbed his middle with my left hand, my other hand going through his soft hair.

The rest of the day went just as I said. Anne occasionally came in to check on us and to bring us some tea with honey and we just lay in bed together, watching Dora The Explorer. She didn't even ask how I even ended up here in his bed, but I think she already knew the answer. I was wearing one of Harry's sweatpants and a sweater that was way too big for me, but warm and comfy.

It was around 3 in the afternoon right now. I had been struggling with the question for an hour now when Harry finally spoke up. "What's bothering you, Boo?", he asked with those big green innocent eyes pointing at me.

I needed to ask it now. Otherwise I would never ask it. It was now or never. "Nothing just uhm..do you want to come out? Like to the school?", I asked nervously. I knew the answer was 'no' when I saw his eyes widening.

"Uhm, I-I don't think I'm ready for that", he said softly.

"It's fine. It's just, why exactly? Because when Zayn and Liam came out nobody at school made a problem out of it and basically almost all of our friends already know. They're not that stupid." Zayn and Liam decided to come out one week later after we caught them and everything went perfectly fine between them.

"I know, I know. But like someone even dares to say something about it to Zayn or Liam. They're like the most muscular people in the school."

"Heyyy! I've got quite a lot of muscles as well", I said pretending to sound offended. We both chuckled.

"I know you do, but I'm a ballet dancer. And even when the school doesn't know that, I still look like an awkward, clumsy boy who doesn't know what he's doing. I'm an easy target, Louis. I moved here with a reason and I really don't want to move somewhere else again. I can't live without you. I would miss you way too much. What happened at my old school was just hell and I really don't want it to happen ever again.

I understood. "Aww, it's okay, Hazza. Please don't be sad. I won't leave you. We'll just wait till you're ready. Just know that our friends and I will always protect you", I reassured him. Sometimes even I forget how broken this boy used to be and the fact that I was able to heal him made me smile.  
I pecked him on the lips before we cuddled even closer and started watching the telly again.

A half our later we both slowly fell asleep. Only to be waken up two hours later by our three friends jumping on our bed and a hard, laughing, Irish voice yelling that we needed to wake up. I groaned. What a great friends do we have. Lovely. I also thanked Jesus that we were wearing clothes now.

A few minutes later Harry and I were both fully awake. We both sat up against the headboard. "You looked so cute sleeping all cuddly", Niall said.

"Then why the hell did you need to wake us up", I groaned while blushing, because of what Niall just said.

"Because we baked some cookies for our best friends", Liam said while sitting down on the bed followed by Zayn and Niall. Both of our faces lit up.

"Cookiesssss", Harry said pretending to be Cookie Monster. It was the cutest thing ever.

Zayn opened his backpack and got out a little box with the cookies in it. He handed each of us some cookies. "Sorry, Niall here couldn't contain himself and already ate most of the cookies himself.

"I only ate three!", he stated.

"Sure.." both Liam and I said. We were all laughing now.

"Okay, okay! I might have eaten 5 cookies. Or 7.."

"I still don't get how you can't get fat", Harry said with sigh in the end.

We talked about the funny moments we had missed at school that day and talked about what we wanted to visit when we were going to Amsterdam in a few months.

HARRY'S P.O.V.

The next few weeks went by rather quickly. It was Christmas break and Niall and I were shopping for a present for Louis' birthday which was tomorrow. I sighed loudly. We visited several shops and I still didn't know what to buy Louis. What if he didn't like it? It had to be perfect. Niall just bought him some pair of Vans and Zayn and Liam already had bought a present as well.

It was our three months anniversary as well so I really needed to buy him something special. He didn't invite many people. He wanted to keep it small. Just with the five of us. His family would come in the afternoon and we would come in the evening.

We stopped when we were walking past a jewellery store. We walked inside and took a look at all the jewellery. "What about this one?", Niall asked while holding up a necklace.

"Nah to big. This went on for a few minutes until we both saw it. It looked perfect.

"You should definitely buy that one", Niall said enthusiastically earning a glare from the employee.

"What if he doesn't like it?"

"Of course, he'll like it!", he said while giving me a reassuring smile. I asked the employee if she could get the matching necklaces and a few minutes later we stood outside the shop again with a little plastic bag in my hand.

After we were done shopping we went for a lunch at the Mc Donald's. After our lunch we chilled and played FiFa at Niall's for a bit. A few hours later I needed to go home for dinner.

I opened the door welcomed by a strong, familiar fragrance. I hang my coat and went towards the kitchen where I heard my mum talking. I walked into the kitchen to see my sister, Gemma, sitting on one of the chairs. "Gemmaaa!!!", I squealed. I put the plastic bag carefully on the table and walked up to give Gemma a big hug.

She used to come by every weekend but since University started again, she was really busy and didn't have much time to visit. Also because it was a three hours ride from there to us. I had so much to tell her. I hadn't seen her in weeks.

"Harry!! I missed you so much! How are you?", she asked while she pulled back from our embrace.

"I'm fine. I just came back from a day shopping and hanging out with Niall. I bought a present for Louis' birthday tomorrow", I explained.

"Who are they? Are those your friends? Are they nice? How do they look?", Gemma curiously attacked me with questions while I heard my mum chuckling in the background, cooking dinner.

"Jesus, calm your tits, Gemma. My friend Niall also moved here this summer. He's from Ireland. And Louis is my boyfriend. He lives next door", I said while smiling like an idiot. I thought I could never tell someone that I have a boyfriend and each time I tell someone, my face just lights up like the sun.

"Oh my God! You have boyfriend?! You need to tell me everything about him! And I mean everything!" I chuckled. I had missed these moments with my sister.

It was half past eleven and I was finally lying in my bed. After dinner Gemma and I talked further for at least three hours. I told her about Louis and all the friends that I had made here. I told her almost everything that had happened, except the special nights I had had with Louis.

Gemma told me she had a boyfriend as well, Ashton. Her study was going great and she met a lot of new people. She promised to visit more often and to do some Skype-calls. She told me that she would stay for the Christmas break and that Ashton would visit for New Year's Eve.

I stared at the present that was now standing on my desk. Gemma and my mum liked the present and said that I didn't need to worry. They said anyone with a heart would like the present. I really hoped Louis would like it. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

I looked at my phone to see it was 23:55. I waited five more minutes until I dialled the familiar number. It only took Louis a few seconds to pick up his phone. I stared through the window to see him sitting up in his bed, his phone by his ear. "Hi sweetie."

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Louis, happy birthday to you!", I sang while we smiled at each other through our windows. "Happy 18th birthday Louis."

"Thank you", he said. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I love you."

"I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

LOUIS'S P.O.V.

My family left an hour ago and in 30 minutes the lads would be here. I walked into the living room and picked up everything that could go in the dishwasher. I cleaned up the last bits before I took a little nap on the couch.

I woke up by the sound of the door bell and slowly got up to walk towards the door. I opened the door revealing Harry, Niall, Liam and Zayn. Harry immediately embraced me. "Happy birthday, babe!!"

"Aww, thanks Haz, I love you", I said while wrapping my arms around his middle.

"I love you too", he whispered into my ear.

"Uhm, uhm, really nice and all, but it's rather cold inside so we would like to come inside as well", Zayn said.

"Oops, sorry." I released my grip on Harry and leaned on the wall so the rest could walk in as well. They all congratulated me and hang up their coat.

10 minutes later we were all sipping on our tea's. "So, I was wondering if you all wanted to celebrate New Year's Eve at my house. My sister and Ashton will be there as well and we can light some fireworks if you'd like that. And I think you can all stay for the night as well.", Harry told us.

"Sounds fun", Liam said. We all nodded in agreement.

"Time for the presents!!", Niall yelled enthusiastically. I grinned. I love receiving presents. Well, who doesn't?

First Liam and Zayn gave me their presents. After that Niall gave me some new Vans. I thanked all of them. Then Harry gave me a little box. "Wrapped it myself", he said while smiling.

"It even has a little bow on it", I said while carefully opening the present. I had to admit that Harry had some serious wrapping skills.

I finally got all the paper of the little box. I curiously opened the little box while I felt everyone's eyes on me. In the box was a silver paper plane necklace. "It's okay if you don't like it. I can bring it back and get you something else", Harry said softly.

Only then I realised that I hadn't said anything at all, because I had just been staring at it. "No, no! I love it! Can you put it on me?", I asked Harry while holding the necklace in front of his face.

"Sure", he said while the biggest smile appeared on his face. I turned around and sat on his lap. He put the necklace on me. "Now, we have matching necklaces", he said while showing the exact same necklace hanging around his neck.

"Thank you, Haz", I said before I pecked his lips.

"Happy three months anniversary!", he said while wrapping his arms around my middle while I was still sitting on his lap.

"Is it three months already?!", I gasped. "I didn't get you anything, oh my god! I feel so bad right now! We'll get you something tomorrow!! You should've given me some hint. I always forget these kind of things."

"It's fine. I don't need anything", Harry chuckled. I leaned back on his chest while he rested his head on my shoulder. The other boys chuckled at my little burst.

"I'm still going to get you something, though." They stayed for a few more hours before they went home. We all spend Christmas with our own families. 

HARRY's P.O.V.

The next morning I woke up early by the sound of the door bell. I groaned and slowly came out of my bed. I was the only one home right now so I had to open the door. I put on a shirt and some sport shorts and walked downstairs. I sighed and opened the door, the sharp light of the sun shining in my face.

"Hello?", I asked when I saw no one standing in front of our door. I suddenly felt a thick, cold, wet substance hit my face. "Ouch! What even was that?" I heard a familiar giggle. Louis.

"Come play outside with me! It has snowed!", Louis yelled enthusiastically. I looked around me and indeed, it had snowed. A lot.

"Oh, you're going to get that one back!", I yelled back while closing the door and running after Louis who just appeared from behind the bushes and ran away, yelling like a 5-year old kid. He ran to the side of the house, past the tree. I saw Louis opening the wooden gate that lead to my garden. I followed him into our garden. Once I stood in our garden, I took a rest and bend down to make a snowball. 

I got up again with a snowball in my hand and searched for Louis. I looked around me. Where could that little tease have gone? "Where are you, you annoying little shit?" A few seconds later I felt another snowball hit my neck followed by Louis tackling me onto the cold ground. I fell down with an "Oomf" with Louis on top of me, giggling. He looked so cute. His hair was hidden under a beanie. His blue eyes were sparkling from pleasure.

I broke the snowball into two pieces so I had snow in both of my hands. I put the snow in his face before I cupped his face and kissed him.

We lay there in the snow, kissing, for a few minutes until we got cold and got up to go inside. I had closed the door behind me when I went after Louis, so I grabbed the spare key from under the flowerpot and opened the door. We made ourselves some chocolate milk and lay in my bed the whole day, watching movies. Louis decided to join dinner with my family and to stay for the night. 

Eventually Robin, Anne and Gemma came back from shopping. We walked downstairs so I could introduce Louis to my sister. Anne and Robin were cooking dinner together in the kitchen while Gemma was seated on the couch in the living room, her back facing us. We sneakily walked towards her. I suddenly grabbed her shoulders. "BOO!" 

Gemma jumped from the couch and almost fell onto the ground. "Jesus Harry! For fucks sake!" She turned around and wanted to throw more curse words at me until she saw Louis standing next to me, giggling. She gaped at him before her mouth changed into a big grin. "You must be Louis!"

"The one and only", Louis answered.

"Oh my god! Harry told me so much about you!" I felt the blood streaming towards my cheeks.

"Shut up, Gemma."

"I'm going to tell you so many embarrassing stories about Harry."

"LEAVE", I said while pushing her towards the kitchen, while Gemma and Louis were just laughing.

The next morning Louis wanted to go home, but there was laying a half a meter thick layer of snow around the house and all the windows and doors that lead outside were frozen. Louis stayed for another day that consisted of cuddling, hours of talking and maybe some lazy blowjobs. He stayed for three more nights.

It was New Years Eve and the most of the snow was gone. Louis had borrowed my clothes the last couple of days. He looked so cute in my sweaters. They were way too big on him. The sleeves were longer than his arms and the end of the sweater almost covered his whole but.

They were in the kitchen, making some cupcakes for tonight. They were home alone. "Nooo, Louis! Don't pour the milk into the mix yet." Louis' baking skills were absolutely shit. "Can you hand me the flour?", I asked while putting one of my hands out, the other one holding the shaking mixer.

I was still waiting for Louis to hand me the flour when I felt a hand full of flour hitting me right in the face, followed by Louis' hysterical laugh.

I gasped and turned the mixer off. "You did not..", I said slowly, turning my face towards Louis who was grabbing his stomach, crying from laughter. I grabbed the package of flour and turned it upside down above Louis' head.

Louis immediately stopped laughing while I stood there grinning. "Payback's a bitch." I threw the empty package on the ground. We went over to the other products that were standing on the counter and began a food war. In the end we each grabbed an egg and broke them above each other's heads.

We both grabbed our stomachs from laughing. We sat down on the ground, our backs leaning against the cabinets. We started to lick each other's faces off until they were clean and it turned into a make-out session on the kitchen floor. "I bet you got flour under your shirt as well", Louis said while lying on top of me.

"There's only one way to find out." He tugged at my shirt and pulled it out a few seconds later. He started to suck on my nipples. A moan left my mouth. He brought his lips back to mine, our tongues slipping against each other. My hands were tugging at his messy, sticky hair.

"Well, this is an accurate representation of Harry and Louis." Gemma. FUCK. We immediately pulled back and got off each other. We went back into our sitting positions against the cabinets while I grabbed my shirt and held it in front of my chest. Our lips were red and swollen. This was embarrassing.

"Jesus, Gemma, when did you come in?" I looked up and saw a blond guy standing next to her.

"Also great to see you, Harry. This is Ashton. I just picked him up from the train station."

"Oh. Hi, I'm Harry and this is my boyfriend, Louis", I said awkwardly. "Hi", Louis added with an awkward wave.

"Hi guys. Don't worry! I've seen worse things. My roommate is gay as well", he grinned. We both chuckled nervously. What a great start. 

We finished the cupcakes and cleaned up the mess we made. After that we took a shower together. We didn't do anything besides another hot make-out session in the shower, because Ashton and Gemma were home as well. Fortunately, this time nobody interrupted us.

After fifteen minutes we both got out of the shower and dried ourselves off. We each put on some clean clothes. Louis was wearing one of my sweaters again, looking way too cute with his thick, black glasses resting on his nose. His hair was still damp from the shower, just like mine.

Two hours later my parents and the lads had arrived. We filled the time with eating cupcakes, playing some games and talking until it was almost time to count down the seconds. A few minutes later we all surrounded the television, watching the live clock counting down the seconds with each a glass of champagne in our hands. Louis was standing by my side, my arm wrapped around his middle as we counted the last few seconds.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2,1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!", everyone shouted while the fireworks on BBC 1 were being fired. I turned to Louis to kiss him on the lips. It was short but passionately. I hugged and kissed my family and Ashton while Louis walked over to Zayn and Liam who just pulled apart as well. I just love these moments. Everyone was happy. Niall was calling his girlfriend, Jade, to wish her a happy new year as well.

I hugged my friends before we went outside to the backyard to watch the fireworks. I embraced Louis from behind him, my arms wrapped around his stomach. My head was resting on his shoulder as we watched all the fireworks exploding in the air. We saw all the colours of the rainbow. I just love fireworks.   
Robin, Liam and Ashton lit some fireworks as well while we watched them from a distance.

Once most of the fireworks were gone, we went back inside. We drank some more champagne and talked for a bit before we went upstairs. All five of us walked into my room. The floor was filled with mattresses for the other boys. We all changed into our pyjamas and brushed our teeth. Zayn and Liam cuddled up together and Louis crawled next to me into my bed. "Oh, come on! I feel like a fifth wheel right now..", Niall whined.

We all laughed. "Sorry Niall. Do you want to join us then?"

"Uhmm, I don't think I want to join you guys being all cute and cuddly. I'm fine here on my own. Way much more space", he said with a sassy voice.

We all said our good nights and I felt Louis' head resting on my chest. I wrapped my arms around his back as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I placed a last kiss on his forehead before I fell asleep. A whole new year waiting for me when I'd wake up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the ones that were already finished! Enjoy! :)

LOUIS P.O.V.

Since New Year's Eve, everything went really fast. In a good way, though. Time flies when you're having fun, right? Harry and I were stronger than ever and tomorrow we were going on the school trip to Amsterdam. We'd all been counting down the last month for Amsterdam. Everyone was excited to go.

I was in my room packing the last few things. I chuckled as I looked through my window at Harry. He looked so cute, fully concentrated, tongue sticking out of his mouth, struggling with his suitcase.

I opened my window and stepped onto the branches between our windows.. After all the practicing of the last few months it got a lot easier to balance on the branches. I reached forward and carefully knocked on Harry's window while he was still, oblivious, folding his clothes.

Harry startled and made a little jump from the shock before he walked towards the window. He opened the window to let me in and greeted me with a peck on my lips.

I helped him packing his stuff and after two hours of cuddling and kissing I went back to my own room. We both decided to sleep early, because the next day was going to be a long day.

**

We were seated in the back of our classroom. It was the last lesson before school was out. After school everyone would get together in the cafeteria and we would all walk to the bus together.

It was maths and we only had to wait for ten more minutes till we could walk out off the stale smelling room.

We listened to some music through our ear plugs while making some homework that had to be done for the next maths lesson. Although nobody was really concentrated, because everyone was excited about the trip. After two more songs everyone started closing their books and packing their bags. I followed their actions and stood up as well and hung my backpack over my shoulder.

After one more minute, the bell finally rang and everyone exited the room, excited about the trip they were about to make.

All five of us walked to our own lockers. I unlocked it and stuffed the books into my locker. All the suitcases were already in the cafeteria so we all walked empty-handed towards the canteen once we were done at the lockers. It actually felt really weird to walk around in a school without a backpack. It gave me the feeling like I was forgetting something.

15 minutes later the teachers were counting all the students. Luckily we were complete so we could go outside where all our families were waiting to say good bye.

Harry and I walked towards mine and Harry's family that were standing next to each other. I hugged all my sisters, then my father and then my mum who gave me a kiss on my cheek. "MUM", I groaned to which I heard Harry chuckling in response.

"Have fun and take care of yourselves!"

"Yeah, of course mum!", I answered. We put our luggage in the bus and took a seat in the back of the bus. I was seated between the window and Harry, Liam was opposite me, next to Zayn and on the other side of the small aisle Niall was sitting next to Jade with Stiles and Lydia. A few minutes later we were on our way to Hull where the boat would be waiting for us to bring us to Holland that night.

I put his ear phones out of my pocket and connected them to my phone. "Here", I said smiling at Harry while putting the left ear plug carefully into his ear. He returned his smile when I put on a playlist. He placed his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes. I decided to join him and closed my eyes as well, placing my head on his curls. His hair smelled like flowers. I wrapped my arm around his waist. We nuzzled closer to each other and fell asleep in each other's arms.

We got woken up slowly by Liam nudging our shoulders. "We're on the boat", he whispered while Harry and I were stretching our necks and adjusting to the light. I looked through the window and saw a lot of cars on the deck that arrived as well.

All of us stood up and got out of the bus. Five minutes later everyone had their luggage and walked towards the stairs. Everyone had to stand with their group so they could hand out the buffet cards and the keys to the cabins. The boys and I shared a cabin on deck seven.

After ten minutes of searching we finally found our cabin. Niall put his key card in the door and a few seconds later the door opened. We all walked in and placed our luggage on the floor. Niall and Zayn immediately plopped down on their beds.

"Shall we go to the buffet?", Liam suggested.

"Yess! I'm starving!", Niall said who already ate a lot of snacks on the bus. Sometimes I literally don't get how that boy isn't fat.

"You're always hungry, Niall", I said.

"You're always hungry, Niall", Niall mocked me with a high annoying voice.

"I don't talk like that!",I protested.

"You actually do", Zayn said from his bed, sounding already half asleep.

I huffed and snatched the buffet tickets out of Liam's hands. "Let's go to the buffet" and Niall just laughed. Luckily the buffet was one the same deck as our cabin so it wasn't hard to find. We waited in line until it was finally our turn to enter the buffet. After the employee stamped our buffet tickets, a waitress lead us to our table. We saw some people from our school and some strangers that were already eating. 

After an hour and a half Niall had finally finished his fourth plate of food. We went back to our small cabin. It was just big enough for three bunk beds, a small aisle between the bunk beds where you could walk and then it had a little bathroom that was just big enough for a shower, a toilet and a sink. We dropped our suitcases on the empty bed.

We chilled on deck 12 for a few hours. There was a big bar and loads of seats. The boat had left at 9pm so we just sat by the window drinking and talking while enjoying the few of the sea. It was getting late and we were all quite tired from the travelling so we decided to go back to our cabin and get some sleep. Luckily we got one hour more sleep because of the time difference between England and The Netherlands. 

We said our good night's to each other and fell asleep while the boat calmly moved back and forth on the waves of the sea.

*

We got woken up by the intercom voice at 6 in the morning. All of us groaned but got out of our beds anyway, all excited for Amsterdam. We headed back to the buffet for breakfast. You could easily see who was Dutch and who was English. All the English people were dressed like they were going on a holiday to the Bahamas while the Dutch people were wearing normal clothes for the spring. 

After breakfast we went back to our dorms to pick up our baggage and walk towards the place where everyone would meet at 7:30 AM. Ten minutes later families and other people started to walk towards their cars. But as always, someone in a group is always too late. Five minutes later the last two pupils from our group ran towards us so we could finally walk towards the bus.

We sat in the same seats as the last time and waited till all the cars in front of us started to drive so the bus could follow them out of the boat. After a while, we finally drove out of the boat and were greeted by the daylight. We were officially in The Netherlands. 

I'm not really a morning person and after a few minutes I felt myself getting tired. I closed my eyes and dropped my head on Harry's shoulder and two minutes later I fell into a restful sleep. 

Not even two hours later I got woken up by Harry nudging my shoulder. "Look Lou, we're in Amsterdam." I slowly winked a few times before I looked out of the window. I looked at all the small, tall, skewed houses that were leaning on each other, each house another colour. It looked cute and cosy. 

"It looks amazing here", I said. "It's so different from all the other capital cities." It's true, when you're passing all the houses, you get the feeling that you're in a small, cute village but you're actually in a city with a population of 800.000 people. We stared in awe through the window for the rest of the ride. " People looked so relaxed there. Apart from a few fast cyclers, everyone was walking a normal pace. When you walk around in New York everyone rushes around in suits.

It was 11am when we arrived at the hotel. We had to make groups of two persons each for the hotel rooms. I shared one with Harry of course, Liam with Zayn and Niall with Lucas (girls and boys were not allowed together). After all the groups were made everyone grabbed their luggage out of the bus and walked into the hotel. Ms. Smith gave each group their key to their hotel room so we could bring our luggage to our rooms. 

When we got into our room we immediatelly dropped our luggage and collapsed onto our bed with a loud sigh.

We had 50 minutes of rest until we were expected to be downstairs in the lobby because we were going to lunch and visit the Anne Frank House.

We decided to take a nap on the bed. I used Harry as my pillow and he used me as his cover.

30 minutes later the alarm from Harry's phone went off, we got the stuff that we needed and headed towards the lobby.

When everyone was there, we went to a pancake restaurant. The five of us talked about what we could do on the two free days while eating our pancakes (which were delicious). On Wednesday and Thursday we could make a planning on our own as long as we stayed in Amsterdam and the teachers would know where we were. They kept Friday as a surprise. 

After lunch, the teacher asked someone to take a few group pictures before we left towards The Prinsengracht where the Anne Frank House is.

We had to wait for about half an hour in the queue. When I thought no one was looking I grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it. Harry tightened his grip. It felt so comfortable. No one was paying attention to us. It seemed normal to everyone here. That's when I decided I really liked Amsterdam and that I definitely wanted to go back some time. People get less judged here. Nobody cares about what you're wearing or what gender you like.

My gay radar already spotted a lot of gay people here and they seemed so happy and free. I think it's because of the fact that everyone can be themselves. When you look around in Amsterdam you see so many different types and characters.

"I love you", I whispered into Harry's ear, only audible for the two of us. 

Harry smiled in response. "I love you too, babe", he said while squeezing my hand once again. The group was split into four smaller groups. Five minutes later it was finally our turn to go into the museum. It was the most interesting museum I had ever seen.

First you could read a lot of information about Anne and her family, but after that you could walk through the door behind the famous book case. It was an amazing experience to see how the family had lived there.

And Harry and I actually held hands the whole time without getting comments from our classmates which was quite weird actually. Have we been that obvious?

After a long, fun day we were finally back in our hotel. We were walking through the hotel corridor of our room, my arm wrapped around Harry's waist while Zayn and Liam walked behind us. Niall's room was in another corridor.

We stopped in front of our room. I was struggling with the key when I felt someone nearing us. "Well, well, well, if that isn't our Ballerina." I felt Harry stiffen under my arm. We both turned around to face the three boys in front of us. 

"Jack", Harry whispered in confusion. This wasn't good. At all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! Enjoy!!

HARRY'S P.O.V.

"Jack?!", I whispered in disbelief. "W-wh-what are you doing here?", I asked quietly while I leaned closer to Louis.

I felt Louis' grip tightening around me which reassured me a bit, because I wasn't alone this time. Louis was with me. My other friends were with me. They could protect me. There we actually people there for me. I never really realised that before until now. Of course I was happy to finally have real friends, but I never knew how much I needed them until now. If they weren't standing next to me right now, I'd probably be lying on the ground, crying with bruises all over my body.

I made a mental note to thank them for that later.

"Probably the same reason as you. We're on a school trip." This couldn't be true. The last person I ever wanted to see again, was standing right in front of me. Out of all people, why him? What did I do to deserve this? After I moved, I thought I'd never see him again.

"We're in this hotel for the rest of the week." Could this get any worse? I didn't like the smirk on his face. I just wanted to run, crawl into bed with Louis and not come out of it till the end of the week, but my feet were still glued to the ground.

"Aren't you going to say anything else to your old friends, Harold? Bit rude, isn't it?, Jack continued.

I was thinking of an answer, but my mind was blank, probably still processing the fact that Jack and his partners in crime were standing in front of me. I thought I had closed the subject and left it all behind me, but oh dear, I was wrong.

"I think Harry has all the rights to ignore you. You guys are disgusting", Louis snapped. "Why don't you just leave him alone?!" I had never seen Louis this mad. It actually scared me, but it didn't affect Jack or his friends, Derek and Steven. 

Liam and Zayn were standing behind us, clueless to what was going on and right...I never told them about my past. They all knew about my father but I never told them about the fact that these three boys had made my life a living hell. Only Louis knew.

Niall was probably already in his room, farting in his bed.

"Oh, so you got a boyfriend now?", he laughed at me. "Trust me, he'll leave you, just like your father." His words hit me like a brick. I didn't realise I had been holding my tears until I finally felt them rolling down my face.

Louis released his grip on me and before I could stop him he pushed Jack right in the face. Hard. I gasped while Jack fell on the ground.

Everyone paused for a few seconds before Louis spoke up again. "Come on Haz, let's go to bed." All four of us turned around and walked back to our hotel rooms.

Jack stood up and walked towards the other the direction, but before he turned around the corner he shouted one more time. "You're going to regret this, little fag!"

I was still crying when Louis closed the door of our room behind us. "It's okay, Haz", he tried to reassure me while he wiped my tears away with his thumbs. "I'm here, you're not alone. Ssshh." We undressed ourselves and got immediately into our shared bed. I felt Louis hugging me from behind. 

I crawled as close as I could against Louis. "Are you really going to leave me?", I whispered softy, but still audible. At this moment, I felt so vulnerable. 

"What! No! Of course I'm not going to leave you, Harry. I'm going to stay as long as you want me to stay, babe. You need to stop listening to those pricks. Look what they did to you. You're a complete mess. I love you, you know that. I would never lie about that.

"You're right. I'm sorry", I sighed.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. They won't hurt you. We're all with you." But what if they hurt you?, I thought but I didn't tell Louis.

"I think you should explain everything to the rest of the boys tomorrow though."

"Yeah, I will."

"Let's get some sleep, babe."

"Good night."

Louis kissed my neck. "Night sweetheart."

**

It was our second day in Amsterdam. We were going to do a bicycle and a canal tour. I was actually really looking forward to it and tried not to think about last night.

Louis and I walked into the hotel restaurant. I looked around, but fortunately Jack and his friends were nowhere to be seen. Louis wrapped his arm around my waist and led us towards the table where Niall, Zayn and Liam were already seated.

We all greeted each other while Louis and I sat down. "We told Niall about last night", Liam told us.

"That's okay. I guess I kinda owe you guys an explanation." I sighed before I told them the whole story I told Louis before.

They all supported me. "Thanks guys, this really means a lot."

The weather was actually quite windy that day. We had all bought beanies with the word 'Amsterdam' on it. Everyone a different colour.

We already finished the bicycling tour and were now sitting on the boat that was sailing through the canals. I was listening to the tour guide, genuinely interested while Louis was napping on my shoulder.

"Guys", we all looked up at Niall. Louis stirred awake after I nudged his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked at Niall as well. "Lucas told me there is a club close to the hotel. He, Stiles and all the others were planning on going to a party there tonight and he asked if we wanted come with them as well."

"Sounds nice", Liam said. We all agreed.

"Okay, I'll tell Lucas later that we'll join them."

"Cool", Louis said.

**

Almost everyone of our class was sitting in Stiles' and Scott's hotel room. Derek failed his exams last year so he was old enough to buy different kinds of alcohol.

We did a few drinking games. Some were already drunk, but the most were a bit tipsy when everyone quietly walked through the hotel towards the exit. Well, we probably thought we were quiet but I think we actually made a lot of noise.

We actually made it into the club around 11:30pm without getting caught. We were waiting outside in the queue, loud music was pounding from inside. Louis was holding my hand, not caring if others saw.

After a while we were finally inside. The music was loud and edgy; people were dancing and grinding on the dance floor. It was quite crowded for a weekday.

"Come on! Let's dance!" Louis shouted in my ear. He grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the dance floor.

It started really innocent, just like two drunk friends dancing, but we got closer and closer after each song and before we knew, we were grinding on each other. I was standing behind Louis, my right hand on his butt and a beer bottle in my left hand.

Suddenly Louis turned around. "I", he started while pointing at his chest, "want to kiss youuu!!", he slurred drunkenly.

I smiled. "Then kiss me", I answered not wanting to hide anymore. I thought I might regret it later, but I didn't care at that moment. Everyone was way too drunk to notice us anyway.

Before I could think any longer I felt Louis' lips on mine. I moved my hand from his butt towards his neck and snogged the hell out of him.

It actually felt really good to do this in public and I didn't understand why I had waited for so long.

After a while we pulled back to breathe. "Little Louis needs to wee wee", Louis whispered into my ear while pointing at his dick. Surprisingly it was still audible even though he whispered it. "I'll be right back." Before I knew it he was gone.

I didn't want to stand alone so I joined Isaac and some other guys from my class.

After ten minutes Louis still wasn't back and I started to get worried. I looked around me but didn't see him. I decided to have a look in the toilets.

I walked into the man toilets. Nobody was there. There were three closed booths. Maybe he was too drunk and decided to sit on the toilet instead of stand in front of one. It sounded really illogical, but it was more like a pathetic hope.

I opened the first one which was empty; the second one was empty as well. I opened the third one, revealing a couple having sex. Ew. "Oh god, sorry", I quickly said before closing the door. No Louis.

Maybe he switched the men's bathroom with the women's bathroom is his drunken state. I quickly checked the women's bathroom (which by the way looked much better than the men's bathroom), but he wasn't there either. 

I walked back into the dance room. I scanned the bar with me eyes, no Louis. Where the hell did go? I send him a few texts and even tried to call him but I got no answer. I went back to the dance floor. I rushed through the crowd looking for Louis. I spotted Stiles and his friends. "Stiles, have you seen Louis?"

"No, sorry mate", he shouted back. I rushed further without saying anything else. I quickly spotted Niall making out with Jade. I tapped on his shoulder.

He turned around and looked up at me. "Niall, have you seen Louis? I can't find him!"

"Nooo", he slurred. He's too drunk. He wouldn't even notice Louis if he did see him.

I finally spotted Zayn and Liam grinding on each other. I pushed people with my elbows trying to get to my friends as soon as possible.

"Liam!" Both Zayn and Liam looked at me and stopped grinding when they saw my worried look. Finally someone who was a bit sober.

"I-I can't find Louis anywhere. He said he was going to the toilet and now he's gone. He won't pick up his phone or answer my texts. I'm worried. Oh god. What if something terrible happened to him? We need to find him!"

"Okay, calm down Harry", Liam shouted. "Let's go outside where we can have a normal conversation. Take some fresh air."

I nodded in agreement. All three of us rushed outside.

I started to tell them what happened again when I got interrupted by a loud scream from a long distance away. Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tun tunn tunnnn, le cliffhanger. I'll try to update asap!
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of the chapter! Comments and likes are very welcome :)
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone, enjoy Louis' birthday and a happy new year!!


	14. Chapter 14

LOUIS' P.O.V. 

The whole night is one big blur for me, but I could still remember parts of it after the boys told me what happened. I enjoyed all the drinks Derek had bought for everyone and I was already pretty drunk when we left the hotel, making a lot of noise while walking through the hotel. I think I even did some somersault on the corridor, thinking I was the new James Bond. I honestly don't even know what I was doing. 

I hold Harry's hand while we were waiting in the queue in front of the club, giving zero fucks about what other people would think. Most Dutch people didn't seem to care anyway. Maybe because gay marriage has been legal for fourteen years here.

I remember grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him to the dance floor once we were inside. The atmosphere was really good. The music was loud and everyone was dancing, looking like they were having a great time. 

I can't remember how it happened but at one moment Harry and I were grinding what quickly escalated into making out. It was the first time we kissed in public. I can still remember the carefree feeling. We thought we weren't being obvious, but probably half of our class saw it happening.

All the drinking had led to my bladder. After a while we pulled back to breathe. "Little Louis needs to wee wee", I giggly whispered into his ear while pointing at my dick. "I'll be right back", I added when he nodded. I turned around in search for the toilets. After two minutes of pushing through people and glancing around through my blurry view I found the toilets. I stumbled towards one of the urinals. Surprisingly easy, I got my penis out of my jeans, so I did my business. When I was done, I put it back with a little shake. I struggled with the zipper for a few seconds before I walked over to one of the many sinks. I quickly washed my hands and dried them off against my jeans.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." I did recognise the voice, but I couldn't place it so I turned around. This was probably the moment where I should've run (as far as I could with my drunken head), but my feet were glued to the ground. I was now fully facing Jack and his two friends. "Did your boyfriend leave you all alone?"

"I don't need anyone to wipe my butt or to hold my penis", I replied, disgusted by the fact that Jack and his possy still existed. 

"Listen, I'm not here to make any jokes!", he yelled aggressively while clutching my collar and pinning me against the wall. "Last night, you made a mistake and you're gonna pay for it." I gulped. The safe feeling from before was replaced with fear. These guys were some really dangerous shit and all I could think about was how the hell did Harry stand them for so long? 

Before I knew the other two guys picked me up by my arms and led me towards the emergency exit. I screamed but no one else was in the toilets and the music was way too loud for people to hear my desperate screaming from the toilets. The door automatically closed behind us and I was immediately met with the cold air. I was only wearing a t-shirt and the wind felt like needles pricking into my skin. 

They threw me against a brick wall. The blond one, Steven, held his hand on my mouth while both Steven and Dan pinned my arms against the wall. I felt their fingers pushing on my pulses. I wanted to scream but the hand was fully blocking my mouth.I was trying to fight back to free myself. I started kicking around and tried to move my arms, but they were too strong.I was sobering up a bit. I felt my phone vibrating in my back pocket which was probably Harry asking where I had gone. 

"Now, Lewis", Jack spit, "I don't like people trying to attack me. Do you see this black eye?", he asked while pointing at his eye which indeed was bruised. "That's because of you and you're going to pay for it", Jack repeated, gritting through his teeth. Before I could even protest, I felt a fist hitting my eye followed by a stomp in my stomach. I winced from the pain but it wasn't audible. I slightly cringed. The beating went on and on. It felt like he'd never stop. I tried to kick them. My body wanted to protest but I was helpless. Tears were filling my eyes. 

He used me as his punching bag until I came up with an idea. I pulled back a bit with my face before I bit Steven's hand with my teeth as hard as I could. "Ahh, fuck, you bastard!", he yelled while pulling back his hand. I took this as my chance to scream for help as hard as I could. Dan quickly put his hand in front of my mouth, but he was too late. 

I heard some footsteps running towards us. "Louis!", I heard someone familiar screaming when they approached us. Soon I realised it was Harry but before I could respond I felt a fist hitting my head. I collapsed on the ground. I felt Harry’s hands gripping my waist. "Oh my god, Louis! Are you okay?!" "Harry", was the last thing I groaned before everything went black. 

 

*

 

I slowly flickered my eyes open. I saw a white unfamiliar room. Is this what death is like?, I wondered. I looked down at my chest and saw Harry's arm was wrapped around my waist. He lied next to me, still asleep. I was wearing a light blue, thin gown and I soon realised I was in a hospital. "You're awake", I heard a calm, familiar voice on my left. I shook my head to the left and winced from the pain. 

"Yeah, you better be careful. You got a bruised chest and you might have a concussion and broken your arm when you collapsed, but a doctor will come for that later", Liam said. Zayn was sleeping with his head in Liam's lap while Niall was sleeping in the chair next to them. 

"What happened?", I asked confused. "I can't remember anything from last night." 

"Jack and his possy beat you up in an ally last night", Liam said, his puppy eyes showing pity. 

"Oh", was all I could say. 

"We already warned your family and the police last night." I turned to look at the opposite corner of the room where our counsellor, Mrs. Evans sat. "Harry and you can give a statement to the police later. You might want to call your mum back, she was very worried." 

"Oh god. She's going to kill me when I get home", I groaned. 

We all turned our heads towards the door when a nurse walked in. "Oh, I see you're awake now. Good morning, my name is Vera", she said in a not too bad English accent while politely shaking my hand. She couldn't have been older than 40 and had a reassuring smile on her face. "I need to do some little tests on you." She grabbed a chair and sat down next to the bed. "Now, Louis, how do you feel right now?" 

"My head hurts like hell and I feel a bit dizzy." 

"That's normal. We already measured your blood pressure and it's alright. What is the last thing you remember from yesterday?" 

"Uhmm", I thought for a second, trying to remember things from last night but it was one black hole. "It's okay, take your time", Vera told me. "I remember being on a boat on the canals. I don't know what happened after that. I can't even remember what we had for dinner." 

"That was last afternoon?", Vera asked while looking at Liam and Mrs. Evans who both nodded. "Okay, then you probably have a slight concussion. That's not too bad. You've been very lucky your friends were on time. We'll give you some light medication and I suggest you not too stay in the light for too long. You will get parts of your memory back later." I nodded while listening to what Vera was saying and mentally thanking my friends. 

"Now let's have a look at your arm. We need to take some pictures of your arm to see if it's broken or not." I slowly got out of the bed, trying not to wake Harry while Liam helped me. "Do you want me to come with you?", Liam asked me while I started following Vera. "Yeah, that'd be nice, actually", I said before Liam put his arm around my shoulders. Mrs. Evans decided to stay in the room incase one of the boys woke up. 

We followed Vera into the röntgen picture studio. She told me to sit down and put my left arm on the table. She carefully held a machine above my arm that made a röntgen scan. 

A few minutes after the scan she came back with the result. "Unfortunately, it's indeed broken so we need to put your arm in a cast." 

So we followed the nurse again and not even an hour later my arm was covered in a pink cast, because I knew it was Harry's favourite colour. "Here are some painkillers for your concussion. You're officially discharged from the hospital, but you need to rest so take it easy for the next couple of days", she said while handing me a little box. 

"Thank you," I answered while looking at the little box that was now lying in my hand. 

"You're welcome, enjoy the rest of your stay in Amsterdam!" 

"We will!", Liam said before we said our goodbyes and walked back to my hospital room. 

As soon as we entered the room I was attacked by Harry almost flying at me. "Oooh my god, Louis! Are you okay?!", he asked while wrapping his arms around my shoulders. 

"Oofff, careful there, babe. I still got bruises on my chest and all." 

"I'm so sorry", he gasped while he loosened his grip. 

"It's okay babe." Honestly, what even is this kid. Harry is too kind. What did I do to deserve someone like him? "Look, I chose a pink cast and I'm allowed to leave the hospital." 

"I love it! Well, I don't mean I love that you have a cast on your arm, because you're hurt, but I really like the colour", Harry rambled. I chuckled. "I understand, Haz. Shall we go back to the hotel then?", I asked while looking up and realising the rest of the boys were still in the room as well. When I was with Harry I tend to forget everything around me.

They all agreed and half an hour later the white taxi van arrived at the hotel we were staying at. It was around 4pm so we decided to stay in the hotel for the rest of the day. When we entered the hotel, Harry suddenly released his grip on my waist, leaving us all confused. "Harry what are you doing?", I asked as he walked towards the reception. 

I saw him talking to one of the blonde receptionists with his charming smile and not even a minute later he came back with the biggest grin on his face, dimples showing on both sides of his face. "I got a black marker!" he yelled in triumph. "Now we can all write something on your cast!" Could he get any cuter? On my face was probably the biggest fond look ever, but I couldn't care less about that at that moment. 

About an hour later we were in our room, watching the new episode of Game of Thrones while waiting for dinner. I had called my mum and at first she was angry, probably just out of concern, but after that she was happy that I was doing alright. I smiled as I looked at my cast which was now filled with messages from the boys surrounding me.

**"GET BETTER SOON, BOO. I LOVE YOU ❤❤" - H."**

**"Get well soon mate, we love ya - Nialler, Payno, Zaynie"** which Zayn finished with a drawing of me with a cast around my arm. 

At 6pm we finally went down to grab some dinner. Harry was holding my hand as we walked closer to the room where the buffet was held. I dropped his hand when we entered the room, not wanting our classmates to see us holding hands. He gave me a hurt expression in response, making me feel guilty. "Sorry, Haz", I whispered. 

"Why not?", Harry asked referring to the hand holding. 

"What do you mean? I thought we agreed not to do it in front of our classmates?", I said while giving him a confused expression. 

"I thought after what happened last night and everyone knowing already we could-" 

"What do you mean everyone knowing already?" 

"Oh, of course you can't remember. We..uhm..we kind of made out in de middle of the club last night and we thought we were being invisible but literally everyone saw so yeah..", Harry said while awkwardly grabbing his neck. 

"Did we really make out in the middle of the club?", I asked amused. 

"Yeah, we did", Harry chuckled as I grabbed his hand and lead him to the buffet with a proud smile on my face.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of the story :)


End file.
